


After All These Years

by IsaiaPola



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hosie Endgame, No Handon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiaPola/pseuds/IsaiaPola
Summary: Spring Break just started. Almost everyone left for the holidays exept Josie and Hope. They finally reconnected and a trip to New Orleans reveales more than Josie ever expected.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 53
Kudos: 313





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello everyone. I was just thinking things and I needed to write them down. I know I'm not the best writer and let me tell you english is my thrid language so please excuse the mistakes. I just hope you enjoy it.

It was springbreak and the Salvatore school was almost empty. Most student body went home over the two weeks break. Raf went to spend some time with his father, MG went with Caleb to New York to spend some bro time together. Lizzy left to visit Caroline. Josie decided to stay behind with her father so he wouldn‘t be alone. Landon was still away and Hope was getting ready to leave in a few days to spend some time in New Orleans. 

After Landon left the friendship between Hope and Josie started to heal. They would spend a lot time together since none of their other friends were around. At daytime the two would hang and in the evenings Josie spend most of her time in the library, trying to find something to stop the merge. 

Just like every other night the young witch was reading through old books, but as always with no answer. Tonight she decided to go thought Stefan Salvatore old diaries. He experienced a lot through the years, even the last merge. Maybe he was the solution. 

Josie found the right decade, but the wrong year. Instead of reading stuff about the merge she found a diary almost entirely about Klaus Mikaelson. Josie thought about not reading it but was just too curious not to read it. She hardly knew anything about Hopes father. Only that he‘s the great evil and everyone is better off now that he‘s dead. Well everyone but Hope. 

„Hey there, want any help?“ Josie turned around and found Hope walking towards her. A small smile crossed the witches lips. She was always happy to spend some time with the tribrid. Especially when they had time for themselves. 

Josie leaned back and stretched her arms. „I could always use another pair of eyes.“ Josie watched as Hope set down next to her. 

„What have you got so far?“ Hope was making herself comfortable. She looked across the table. There was a box filled with diaries on the table. Hope already assumed they were Stefans. Josie just shook. 

„Nothing helpful. Only stuff about your father.“ Josie held the diary up before putting it back down. She wanted to close it, but Hope stopped her.   
„What did you read about him?“ Hope probably didn‘t want to hear any of it. But at the same time she didn‘t want Josie to think poor about her father.

The witch hesitated. She didn‘t want Hope to hear all this bad stuff about her father, but at the same time Josie knew that Hope probably knew already all about it. So Josie looked threw the diary and opened a page.

„We tried everything we could to stop him. But we were too late, he already killed Jenna and Jules. I saved Elena, but the damage was already done.“ Josie stopped there. A few moments later she opened another page. 

„Klaus compelled me to kill Elena, it took all my willpower to overcome the urge and somehow I made it. I will never forgive him for doing that to me. One day I will find a way to kill him even if it kills me.“ Josie closed the diary again and looked at Hope. She wanted to make sure that she was okay.

Hope didn‘t say anything. She already knew her father wasn‘t a good guy. At least not when it was about others. But nothing that someone would say about him could change the way Hope was feeling.

„He wasn‘t only this monster everyone knew and feared, you know.“, finally Hope looked up to meet Josies eyes. The witch didn‘t say anything.   
„Aside from being the big bad wolf he was to most people he was a loving and caring father.“, Hope felt the desire to defend him. 

Suddenly Josie opened the diary and went threw some pages.   
„You don‘t have to read more of the awful things he did. I already know.“, Hope wanted to stop Josie, but the witch wouldn‘t let her. 

„Just wait.“, Joise demanded. Hope rose an eyebrow. What could Josie possibly want to show her know? Sure Stefan wouldn‘t write a single good word about Klaus.

„I found it.“, Josie said. „Nobody knows why, but there is one person that brings another side out of Klaus. Caroline told me the other day that the dress she wore at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant was a gift from Klaus. Other than that, he gave her comfort when Tylor left. This was our only shot at ending this mess. Caroline will go find Klaus tomorrow and distract him while he try to break into his house.“, Josie stopped there. 

She looked up to Hope and couldn‘t hold a smile. 

„Did you know about them?“, Josie never knew that her mother and Klaus were so close or that Caroline had such an effect on him. 

Hopes eyes widen. Never in a million years did she think that her father and Caroline had such a connection. She just shook her head.

„Look there is more.“, Josie pointed out another page. This time Hope looked into the diary. 

„Before Klaus went away to New Orleans he allowed Tylor to come back to Mystic Falls. He told Caroline that he‘d wait for her as long as it would take.“, both girls were in shock.

They didn‘t find the words to say out loud. Klaus Mikaelson had a weakness other than Hope.   
It was weird and funny at the same time. 

„So my dad and your mom...“, Hope barely spoke the words. 

„He wasn‘t that big of a monster after all.“, Josie commented. 

There was a weird silence between the two friends. Both thinking about their feeling towards one another and how funny it was how fate brought them together. Still Hope hadn‘t told Josie that she had a crush on her. 

„You know my dad moved mountains when it was about me. For 7 years my family stayed away from another because of the evil that was inside of me. They split it up to four people, Elijar, Kol, Rebekah and my dad. They had to spend 7 year apart because of me. We eventually found our way back, but in the process of it my mother got killed.“, Hope looked down at her hands. 

This was when she saw Josie reaching out for her. She held Hopes hand and squeezed it softly. 

„I don‘t believe your father was a bad person. He protected his family with all his powers. That‘s what a good father does. My father would do the same for me and Lizzie. Only that your father was the most powerful creature on the planet.“, Hope finally looked up and met with Josies eyes again. 

Josie smiled while she scooped closer. She put her free hand around Hope and hugged her tightly. 

„Thank you for being there for me.“, Hope whispered. 

„I will always be there for you. You know I love you Hope.“, Josie replied softly. 

This made Hopes heart skip a beat. It wasn‘t right of her not to tell Josie about how she felt her or rather feels about her. But now was not the right time to do so. 

Hope made some space between her and Josie. „Would you like to join me to my to New Orleans? It would be only a week or so. I would really love to take you with me and show you where I grew up.“, Hope prepared herself to hear a no. 

But to her surprise the other brunette nodded and replied. „I would love to.“


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later the girls were on their way to New Orleans. Every time Hope had time off of school the family came together to spend as much time together as they could. This was the first time Josie would meet Hopes family. Although Josie already met Freya, is was under other circumstances and didn’t really count because none of them knew who Hope was. 

The girls were the last to arrive at the Mikaelson residence. Hope took Josie to introduce her to everyone. They were surprisingly nice that day. When it came to meeting Freya Josie got a little nervous. 

“This is my aunt Freya.”, Hope pointed at her aunt. “Aunt Freya, this is Josie.”, the tribred had a big smile over her face.

Josie waited for Freya to say something before doing anything. Luckily Freya didn’t hold a grudge against her. She held her hand out to shake the girls. “We already had the pleasure. It’s really nice to know that Hope has such a powerful witch as a friend.”, Freya offered a warm smile.

Josie returned the smile. “Thank you for not being mad. I was really afraid that you might want to kill me. I don’t know if I’d be powerful enough to fight off one of the original witches.”, Josie said.

Hope looked between Freya and Josie in confusion. “Did I miss something?”, she asked.

Freya just shook her head and winked at her niece before walking away from them. After that Hope turned to Josie with question marks all over her face. Josie explained what happened between herself and Freya a few weeks prior. 

The day slowly passed and so the night welcomed itself. After a big, typical Mikaelson feast Josie excused herself and went to bed. So did most of the family. Only Hope and Freya stayed up late. They were sitting in the internal courtyard talking about the last few weeks and how Hope was doing after everyone got their memories back.

“You know what your friend did was very brave and selfless, let alone it was very dangerous.”, Freya said. 

Hope nodded. “It was indeed. She could’ve done nothing and she’d be still with Landon.”

Freya glared over at Hope. She could tell that something was out of place. The witch remembered Hope telling her about this boy and that they used to date before everyone had lost their memories. That’s why it surprised her that Hope could talk so freely about him now that he’s gone.

“So Hope, tell me why does it seem like it doesn’t bother you at all that he left you and Josie just like that.”, Freya was now getting curious. 

Hope bit her bottom lip. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to tell anyone about her feelings. But on the other side who better to tell or as for advice than her aunt Freya? Hope for sure wouldn’t go ask Rebekah for advice. As much as Hope loved Rebekah she was really the worst when it came to relationships. Lord know how long it took her to finally settle down with Marcel. 

“Well,”, Hope took a rather deep breath. “Because I have feelings for someone else.”, she looked at her aunt. Hope didn’t need to tell her who it was, she was sure Freya would figure it out without her help. 

Freyas jaw dropped. “Hope Andrea Mikaelson, don’t tell me you’re in love with your friend Josie.”, Freya couldn’t hold her smile. 

The tribred looked a bit afraid at her aunt. She just nodded. Hope wasn’t sure what to say about the whole situation.

“Does she know?”, now Freya wanted to know every single detail. She couldn’t believe her niece was in love with a girl. 

Hope shook her head. “No, obviously she doesn’t. I was hoping you might give me some advice how to handle the whole situation.” 

Freya scooped closer and hugged Hope tightly. “I can’t believe my little niece is in love with a girl. I’m so proud of you for admitting your feelings.” 

It was slowly getting hard to breathe. Hope tried to escape the hug but it was nearly impossible. She made some weird noises till Freya finally got the message. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t plan on waking your vampire side.”, the witch giggled. 

Hope took some deep breaths. “So what about the part where you give me advice?”

The originals witch cleared her voice and tried to focus. “Oh right, advice. Well you’re really asking the wrong person. I almost killed Keelin and basically hated her before falling for her. And when it happened it just happened. I don’t really know what to tell you. You did the first step by admitted your feelings to yourself. Now you have to tell Josie how you feel, simple as that.” 

The advice Freya was giving Hope didn’t help her really. Hope scratched her head trying to make some sense to what her aunt was telling her. But in the end it was just not helpful.  
“What if she doesn’t return my feelings and I’ll end up losing my friend?”

Freya just shrugged. “You live forever. She will die eventually.”. That was really awkward, Hope thought and also NOT helpful. 

But Freya started laughing. “I was just joking, at least a bit. What I meant is that you need to take the risk if you really love her. Love doesn’t always work both ways but if you don’t tell her you will never find out. You have to decide if your feeling for her are worth the risk of loosing her.” 

This was finally some advice that Hope could work with. She took the words in and thought about them. They made sense for her. “Thank you aunt Freya. I guess you’re right.”. The two continued talking for a bit before they too finally called it a night. 

Next day was the big Mikaelson family dinner. The table in the courtyard was filled with various things to eat and drinks as diverse as a gay parade. Josie had never seen so much food for so few people. Seems like originals were very hungry.

“This used to be Klauses favorite wine.”, Rebekah held her glass up and drank up. 

No matter how many years passed it would never change the fact that Klaus and Elijar left a big hole inside everyone. No one dared to say anything. Hopes head sunk down. The silence was eating her out. Just like the thought of her mother and father not being alive anymore. 

This was when Hope felt Josies hand slip under the table and taking hers. She squeezed it lightly to make sure Hope felt safe. 

“Klaus was the most awful bother anyone could have.”, Kol said laughing. “But he was our brother. And I miss him everyday.”

“I can’t tell you how many times he staked me in over 1000 years.”, Rebekah spoke up. Her voice was shaking. It was obvious that she was crying. “He never did it out of hate. Every single time he did it to protect us. To protect me.”

“I didn’t have as much time with Klaus as the rest of us. Still I found it hard to hate him. We sure had our differences at times. But at the end of the day I knew that I could count on him. Family above everything else.”, Freya was also crying. 

For Josie this was the first time hearing so good words about Klaus Mikaelson. The big, great evil had a heart at last. The young witch felt Hopes hand holding her tighter.

“It’s a shame I will never know my father as you got to know him. He and I had very few years together. I remember when I couldn’t control myself he was by my side, trying to help me fight the evil inside me.”

Hope looked up. She didn’t want the tears to show but it was effortless. The tears kept coming anyway. “When I killed those awful vampires in the church and accidentally almost killed this one human he was there and turned him just so I wouldn’t trigger my werewolf curse.” 

“At the end he still sacrificed himself so I could have a life. He could have all eternity but he chose my life over his.”, Hope sank into Josies arms and let all the tears out. Josie did her best to comfort her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is dedecated to my dearest friend Shay. I love you 🎔


	3. Chapter 3

It took everyone a good few hours to calm down. After dinner all the members of the family went to bed. But Hope couldn’t get herself to sleep yet. She took Josie around the house and showed her where she grew up. 

They ended up in Klaus and Hopes old art room as the young tribred called it. Still to this day it was hard walking into the room. So many great memories of her and her father were buried in this very room.

Hope was showing Josie drawings she did when she used to live here. While doing through the drawings they found a rather new one Hope never saw before. 

“What’s this?”, Josie asked curious. 

Hope shrugged. “I don’t know. I never saw with one before.”, she admitted. 

Now the girls wanted to find out. It must have been one of Klauses drawings. On the backside of the drawing Klaus wrote something. “Hope look.”, Josie turned the drawing around. 

For my dearest Caroline. 

I had to draw this picture.   
Every time, you come into my mind when I think of this very sunrise.   
I can’t wait to show it to you in person one day.

Yours truly 

\- Klaus

Hope and Josie were looking at each other. Was there more between their parents than they knew. Somehow it was very weird but at the same time it was the most romantic thing someone could do. The great evil Klaus Mikaelson was in love with the small town queen Caroline Forbes. 

The new revelations made Hope realize life is too short to wait for the right time to talk about their feelings. 

“Josie. I think I have to tell you something.”, Hope placed the drawing back again and turned to the young witch. 

“Sure. What is it?”, Josie leaned against a table and watched her friend. 

Hopes confidence seemed to fade again. But she wouldn’t let her fear get in the way. She clapped her hands together nervously trying to regain her confidence back. 

“I don’t want you to find our from Lizzie.”, the tribred continued.

It was obvious that Hope was struggling. Josie had noticed, of course. She walked a few steps towards her friend and took her hands. 

“How about we take a little walk?”, without waiting for an answer Josie walked out of the room. 

While still holding Hopes hand the young witch walked around the house. Minutes later they found themselves back in the internal courtyard. Luckily the others were long asleep, the last thing Hope wanted was for her family to sneak on them or worse listen. This was a personal matter between Hope and Josie. 

Josie guided them to a porch near their fireplace. The girls sat there in silence for a good 10 to 15 minutes before Josie finally broke it. 

“You don’t need to be afraid. No matter what you want to tell me.” The young witch tried to calm her friend. She tightened her grip on Hopes hand. 

Hope inhaled as much air as she could. Her nerves were trying to get the better of her but she had to stay strong. “When the croatoan showed up at school...we hat to reveal our deepest secrets.” she finally found a way to start. Now all she had to do is keep going. 

The tribreds eyes landed on Josie. Her heart was breathing so fast she thought it might jump out of its shell. “I told Lizzie I used to have a crush on you when I was 14.”

Josie opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something. It really took her by surprise. Hope had a crush on her? Neither of the girls dared to say something. It took them again a few moments to regain the strength to say something. 

“But I lied.” Hope added.

Now Josies expression changed. Moments ago she felt flattered, happy maybe. But now she feels like Hope took a big hammer and crushed her. “Oh.” Josie was so quiet Hope could barely hear it.

The young witch tried to let go of Hopes hand but the other one wouldn’t let her. She did the opposite. Hope stood up as she held Josie tightly. 

“It was a lie because I still have a crush on you.” 

These words echoed in Josies head. Josie didn’t want to believe the words just yet but she couldn’t deny it made her happy again. She looked up to meet Hopes eyes. 

“Really?” Josies eyes started glowing. If it was true then all those years Josies feelings were never one sided as she thought. 

Hopes nervousness was slowly fading away. The battle between fear and confidence was over, her confidence won at last. 

“To be completely honest I would even go so far and say it’s more than just a crush.” Hope added. It was not clear if Josie would return her feelings now. The young witch had dated Penelope and Landon after all. Lord knows if she would still return the tribreds feelings. 

“When I brought back all of our memories I also brought back my feelings for you...Hope, I never thought the day would come where my feeling for you would not be one sided. It feels like my feelings for you were never gone. Even after all these years they never changed.” 

Hope was speechless. Did she really just hear Josie admitting she felt the same? This information had to sink in. Did Hope really just admit she was in love with Josie and did Josie acutely return her feelings? If this was a dream Hope better never woke up again. 

“If we both feel this way...” Hope took a deep breath. “Why don’t we just act on them?” the cockiness in her voice surprised Hope a bit. Not that she regretted saying it, it was just unexpected. She didn’t know she had it in her. 

Josie moved closer to the other. Hope held her breath. Her heart started beating really fast again. As Josie put her hands around Hopes neck the tribred started to breath again. The witch hugged her friend tightly. 

Just moments later Josie loosened the hug and created some space between them. “Can I kiss you?” Josie asked nervously. 

Hope thought it was cute that Josie was now the nervous one. But still the tribred only managed to just nod at the other girls request. Without hesitation Josie leaned in, softly resting her lips against Hopes. 

The kiss was brief but filled with love. Many years of longing finally came to an end. Hope closed her eyes while she rested her forehead against Josies. “We should go to bed. It’s getting late. You don’t want Rebekah to wake us up tomorrow.” Hope giggled. 

Josie broke off the hug, but never let go of Hopes had as they walked back to Hopes bedroom. In bed Josie asked if she could hold Hope while sleeping. After a final kiss goodnight both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is dedecated to my dearest friend Shay. I love you 🎔


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning Joise slowly woke up, stretching herself. As she turned around with her eyes still closed she reached to the other side of the bed. But to her surprise Hope wasn’t there. Her eyes shot open. Panic started to grow. Josie wondered if everything about last night was just a dream but that couldn’t be it was too real or not?

There was only one way to find out she young witch thought. She finally got up and dressed herself. Josie made her way down walking towards the kitchen. She smelled eggs and bacon, someone must be making breakfast. 

As Josie entered the kitchen she found her favorite person smiling happily making breakfast. 

“Good morning.”, Hope greeted Josie briefly walking towards the witch. Hope threw her arms around Josies waist and gave her a quick peck on the lips before continuing with the brakfast.

So it wasn’t a dream, Josie thought. What a relieve. Josie sat down at the kitchen counter and watched her friend. She was about to say something but was interrupted by Freya. 

“Morning.” Freya said wide awake. “It’s smells delicious.” 

Within minutes the kitchen was filled with the Mikaelson family. Rebekkah helped Hope to set the breakfast up in the dining room. And minutes later the family was sitting together eating the wonderful meal Hope had prepared for them. 

Just as always the breakfast or any other meal the family was loud and laughed together. It was almost impossible for Josie to really believe that this was the family everyone used to fear. The bad original vampire family, the Mikaelsons. The worst thing the young witch saw was that Kol didn’t want to hand over the butter when Rebekkah asked him. 

Freya noticed while eating the looks between Hope and Josie. But she decided not to say anything. If the girls wanted to say something they would. The family didn’t need to know everything right away, she thought. 

As the day went on the family spread out into the house. It was just a usual day with a big family. Nothing out of the ordinary. Freya and Keelin were playing with little Nick in the courtyard. Rebekkah was enjoying a drink while taking selfies and the guys were inside talking about random stuff as they drank. 

Hope and Josie took a walk around the city. Hope showing Josie her favorite places she used to go to. New Orleans wasn’t anything compared to Mystic Falls. Witches, werewolves and even vampires were living side by side together. It almost felt like the whole city only consisted supernatural creatures. 

Right before sunset the girls walked back to the Mikaelson residence. While passing the courtyard Freya stopped the girls and asked Hope if they could talk for a moment. Josie decided to join Keelin with little Nick while the others were talking. 

“What is it?” Hope asked her aunt. 

Freya was really curious to know. “What’s going on between you and Josie? I saw the way you both looked at each other.”

Hope couldn’t hide her smile. “I finally told her. It took a lot of balls but I did it.” 

Freya was flooded with pride as she heard her niece talk. She pulled Hope into a hug. “I’m so proud of you for doing that. It takes a lot of courage to do such thing. I really proud to call you my niece” 

“So, is it official then?” Freya whispered in Hopes ear. The original witch wanted to know if she could finally welcome Josie into the family properly. 

The two broke the hug. Hope was now looking a bit unsure. She just shrugged. The girls didn’t talk about that yesterday. 

“We didn’t really talk much. I’m not sure what we are exactly.” the tribred admitted. 

Just as Hope finished the sentence Josie came around the corner, hugging her from behind. Freya started giggling. “There you have your answer.” 

Josie looked slightly confused. She didn’t hear a word the two were talking about earlier. Hope turned around pulling Josie to her side. 

“Were you talking about me?”, Josie asked curiously. Hope placed a chick peck on the other girls cheek. 

“Maybe.” another peck. 

The two were acting as if they were alone. But Freya didn’t mind. She never saw her niece as happy as this since her parents passed. Freya loved seeing Hope like this. 

“What were you talking about?” Josie wanted to know now. She had the sweetest smile in the world right now. Hope couldn’t be happier then in with exact moment. 

“I wanted to know if I could welcome you to the family.” Freya just answered. 

“Freya!” Hope put some distance between herself and Josie to punch Freya. “You will scare her away.” another light punch. 

The young witch just gabbed Hope again and pulled her back. “Hope it’s okay. She’s just answering my question. And trust me that won’t scare me away.” Josie giggled. Nothing in the world could scare her away. 

“I know we didn’t discus it earlier but I think it’s safe to say be both want the same.” the young witch held eye contact, just in case she was saying something Hope didn’t agree with. But the smile on the other girls face was answer enough. 

While the three were talking Kol and Marcel had started a fire in the courtyard. The sun was at it’s lowest point of the day and slowly the night introduced itself. Everyone found themselves cuddled up around the fire that was now big and bright. 

Rebekkah was sitting next to Marcel, resting her head on with shoulder while she played with her glass of wine. Davina was cuddled up in Kols arms. Keeling sat next to Freya who was holding their son. 

Hope and Josie were sitting next to Keelin. The tribred had Josies hand in hers playing with her fingers. The originals saw the hand holding and so Kol and Rebekkah threw glares between each other wondering whether their niece and Josie had a thing going on or not. 

At some point even Josie and Hope noticed the looks. Hope didn’t really mind them though. Only Josie got a bit nervous. She was sitting with the oldest and most powerful vampires after all. And now she was holding hands with their most loved niece. 

Whispering to Hope was not an option everyone would hear it anyway. Vampires were really irritating some times. Josie decided it would be best to squeeze Hope hand a bit. Please notice it, Josie thought.

Luckily she did. They exchanged glances before Hope looked around again. Everyone but Freya and Keelin were staring at them. Hope didn’t notice that before this very moment. Hope cleared her throat so everyone knew the wanted to say something. 

“I would like to have your attention for a moment.” Hope started. She waited a bit before talking again. “As you may noticed I introduced you Josie as my friend from school. The status of our relationship has changed prior to tonight. That’s why I would like everyone to know that Josie is my girlfriend as of..” she paused for a moment. 

She looked at Josie waiting for her help. “As of today? Maybe yesterday? Does it really matter?” the young witch giggled nervously. Josie didn’t know where that confidence to talk came from all of the sudden. 

It wasn’t as big of a deal as the girls thought. Everyone acted normally about the information. Rebekkah said something about it being ironic because Josie was Carolines daughter. The rest started laughing at that. 

Only Hope and Josie were left out. “Don’t worry loves, this was way before you were born. You couldn’t know why it’s so ironic.” Rebekkah laughed again. This was when the girls remembered reading Stefan Salvatores diary. 

“So we will be seeing you more often I assume.” Rebekkah commented. The new couple shared a look before Hope spoke up. “Yes. As long as she want to join me she will be coming along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for the nice commants I loved reading them. 
> 
> I'm still in despered need of a beta reader. If there is someone interested in doing so you can write me. 
> 
> Lots of love   
> Izzy


	5. Chapter 5

The days in New Orleans came to an end. Spring break was almost over and the girls had to head back to the school. They packed their stuff and had to say their goodbyes to the Mikaelson family. It was always sad when the family had to say goodbye to each other but it’s wouldn’t be long till they see each other. They will meet again on the summer break. By the end of the school term they will again have a big family gathering in New Orleans. 

Arriving back to school was a bit weird. When Josie and Hope left they were just two friends going on a trip together. Now they were coming back as a couple. It all seemed so surreal. But at the same time to was the most wonderful thing both could ever imagine. 

Back at home Josie went to her room. Lizzie must have been back too because her bags were on the bed. But she wasn’t in her room. Josie took the time alone to unpack everything and get everything sorted out. 

Just as Josie finished unpacking the door opened and Lizzie entered their room. “There you are!”, Lizzie walked over to her sister. “Let me be honest I was slightly mad that I had to find out from dad you left with Hope. But I’m glad you’re back.” Lizzie hugged her sister before jumping on her bed.

Lizzie imminently started talking about her trip with Caroline. “We went to visit Elena and Demon. It was really cool. Stefanie and I hung out a lot. She’s really cool, it’s a shame she’s not a witch or anything. I would really love it if she was around everyday.” Lizzie told her sister. 

“Oh and after that we went to Seattle for a few days. The city is really awesome, but really cold though. I wouldn’t want to live there. Mom also told me that she misses you. You should come with me next time I visit her.” 

After Lizzie finished her monologue she finally went on to ask how Josie was. But Josie wasn’t really giving much away. She stayed with short answers like “It was fine” or “Good”. She didn’t know how to start the whole Hope and her a a couple thing. But Lizzie noticed that something was off. 

Lizzie thought that they might got into a fight or anything. Maybe the Mikaelsons weren’t treating Josie right or lord knows what happened. She couldn’t quiet put her finger in it but she definitely knew something was off. 

The blonde scooped closer to her sister and looked at her very serious. 

“Is everything okay between you and Hope?” 

Josie was really astonished that Lizzie was so off with her suggestion as of what happened. In all fairness Josie really wanted to tell her sister about the events that happened in New Orleans but she didn’t know how to start. 

The young witch wasn’t ashamed of Hope or anything in that direction. If anything she was proud that she could call her her girlfriend. Josie was just a little big afraid Lizzie wouldn‘t react that well on the news.

“No…I mean yes. Everything is great. Hope and I.” Josie tried to build a normal sentence. 

Lizzie came even closer. “You and Hope?” 

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Lizzie got up and opened it. “What a surprise, wanna come in?” Lizzie smiled and gave her friend a hug. 

Josie looked over and saw her beautiful girlfriend entering the room. Hope could feel the tension in the room. She figured Josie already told her. “Did you tell her?” Hope asked her girlfriend. 

The tribred sat down next to Josie waiting for an answer. But it wasn’t Josie who answered. 

“Told me what?” this was the moment Hope realized that Josie had not told her yet. Just an “Oh.” escaped Hopes lips. 

Now Lizzie was starting to get a feeling what the girls were about to tell her. The blond walked towards the girls, standing in front of them with her arms crossed. She looked between Hope and Josie still waiting for an answer. 

Someone had to start so Josie decided to do it. She took Hopes hand in hers as mental support. “Lizzie I was trying to find a good way to tell you this. But I couldn’t find the right words.” Josie admitted. 

Now Hope was getting a little nervous. She didn’t expect it to be such a big of a deal. Then she remembered Lizzies words “Read my lips, the two of you are NEVER happening.” This made Hope just a tiny little bit uncomfortable. But she couldn’t let Josie do this on her own. 

“Josie and I.” Hope started but lost her confidence again.

“We’re a couple.” Josie continued. There it was. She just spilled it out. Wasn’t that hard after all or was it? 

Lizzie jaw dropped. They were actually a couple. This was not what Lizzie imagined when she heard that Josie was staying with Hopes family for a few days. The room was quiet. You could cut the air with a knife. 

“Didn’t I tell you this was never going to happen?” Lizzie asked Hope angry. 

Still silence. Hope didn’t dare to speak up. After all Lizzie did tell her that. Again the words echoed in her head. “The two of you are NEVER happening” But what was Hope supposed to do? Deny her feelings? 

“Listen. I know this might come as a shocker to you.” Josie stood up. “But we’re in love and regardless of what you said to Hope about it, I won’t change my mind.” Josie was really brave right now. But she wouldn’t let anyone tell her who to love. Not even her sister.

Lizzie lifted an eyebrow. She didn’t know her sister had it in her. 

“Hope won’t change her mind about this either. I know you are only trying to protect me. But it’s Hope we’re talking about not Penelope or Landon. We’ve known each other forever. So like it or not I will be with her.” This was the first time she stood up for herself or anyone else before. 

Even Lizzie could she the spark in her sisters eyes. She really meant was she said. Both Hope and Lizzie were taken aback from Josies words. This gave Hope her confidence back. She stood up as well, joining Josie. 

“Josies right. I will stand by her side whether you like it or not.” She said almost as brave as Josie.

Lizzie started smiling. Hope and Josie looked confused at each other. Why was Lizzie smiling? Wasn’t she mad a few seconds ago? 

“What are you smiling at?” Josie asked. 

“I was worried for a moment you’d lose your voice again if you’re with someone. But now I know it’s not the case with this one.” Lizzie relaxed and pulled both into a hug. 

“I’m really happy for the both of you. I think you could be really good together. My two favorite people together.” Lizzie said happily. 

The other girls were still a bit confused but a big weight was lifted off their shoulders. 

“But I will totally kill you if your hurt my sister.” Lizzie added very serious. They broke off the hug and broke into laughter. 

Later that day the girls were hanging out in Hopes room, just laying around eating chips and talking. It was still a few days before school started again. Most of the student body was still away, so were their friends. 

Lizzie started to talk about her time with Caroline. “You know mom really misses you and I know you do too.” 

Josie who was laying on Hope stomach nodded to her sister. “I know. I do miss her a lot.”   
Hope was comforting her but she also knew that no one could make her feel better about the situation. 

Both siblings missed their mother a lot since she went away. Lizzie tried to visit Caroline as often as she could, but Josie stayed behind most of the time. Of course she wanted to see her mother. But she also couldn’t leave Alaric alone and because she knew that Lizzie would visit Caroline for sure Josie stayed behind.


	6. Chapter 6

The next semester has began and the first few weeks have been passing by smoothly. Since Landon left with all the monsters following him it was almost boring at school. No one was used to being able to have a normal school life.

Things between Josie and Hope were going just perfect. A week after school started they revealed their relationship to their friends. They took it very well but the couple didn’t expect it to be any other way. The only one who still didn’t know about the couple were Alaric and Caroline. 

Caroline didn’t know because they barely talked, let alone talked about relationship statuses. She was way too busy with the whole merge stuff. As for Alaric, Josie was a bit afraid of his reaction. Rick knew that his daughter liked both girls and boys, this was never a problem for him. 

But Hope was just as much a daughter to him as his own two children. Maybe he wouldn’t agree to that. Of course these were just speculation and both Hope and Josie knew they would have to tell him eventually. But as for now they thought it would be the best to keep it a secret from him. 

On a quiet Saturday evening Josie and Hope were having some time alone. Lizzie was out doing lord knows what. The couple didn’t really bother because Lizzie was going out a lot lately and every time someone asked she told them it was not their business. 

So Josie took the alone time she had with Hope and made the best out of it. Now the couple was at a point where they were getting more comfortable around each other. Not that they weren’t before, but it just got to another level. 

Hope was sitting on Josies bed while Josie was on top of her straddling Hope. They were making out. Nothing too sexual because a week prior they discussed that they wanted to take things slowly. There was no need to rush. Both were fine with that. 

Josies hands were buried in Hope hair, she loved playing with them. As she was doing that Hopes hands were roaming all over Josies back. As much as they tried to keep it PG-13 it sometimes was difficult for the both of them. The young witch bit on her girlfriends lower lip softly which made Hope moan. 

Suddenly the door opened. Josie groaned annoyed, ready to yell at her sister for interrupting them. But when Josie looked at the door she found someone completely different standing in the door frame. 

She imminently jumped off of Hope. “Mom.” the young witch was in complete shock. 

This was the last person she expected to come in. The same goes for Hope. It was like she was frozen in time. She didn’t move or say anything. As shook as the girls were so were Caroline. “Josie.” Caroline barely spoke. 

Finally Hope regained control over her legs back and rose from the bed. It didn’t seem appropriate to be sitting on the bed while meeting your girlfriends mother for the first time as her girlfriend. 

“I didn’t know you had company otherwise I would’ve knocked. You’re father told me were to find you.” the blond said a bit overwhelmed. 

Speaking of awkward situations, this was definitely one. After a few minutes which felt like hours to Josie and Hope plus some weird stares the three sat down on the beds. Hope and Josie were sitting again on Josies bed but this time with a bit more space between them. While Caroline sat across from them on Lizzies bed. 

The girls felt like they were two children who were about to be grounded. Both heads were down looking at their feet. They were sure Caroline could head their hearts racing right now. 

“So what exactly did I walk into?” to their surprise Caroline didn’t sound mad at all, curious at most. 

This was when Josie finally looked up, meeting her mothers eyes. Her heartbeat was going back towards normal but was still way too fast. 

Caroline could tell that the girls were really afraid but she honestly didn’t know why. She looked between her daughter and Hope trying to figure out what it was they were afraid of. Caroline just walked in on two girls, two teens kissing. It was the most normal thing she could walk into. 

“You know I’m not asking because I’m mad. It’s just that your father didn’t mention you were seeing someone.” Caroline explained calm. 

Josie breathed a sigh of relief. She was really afraid that her mother would react a bit different now that she knew that Caroline had a complicated past with Hopes father. 

“Unless this was just a-” 

“No!” Josie interrupted her mother. This wasn’t some kind of a booty call, she wanted her mother to know that. “We’re seeing each other. We’re a couple. I just didn’t tell dad yet and mom, I really hope you won’t tell him either.” Josie explained it as simple as she could. 

Caroline smiled at them. She was really happy for both of them. Ever since Klaus died Caroline took it on herself to look after Hope for him. She felt like she owed it to him after all these years. So everything Caroline wanted for Hope was to find someone who deserved her. The same goes for her daughter of course. 

“Can’t you girls loosen up a little?” Caroline laughed. “Back when I was your age I was way worse. I was impossible. The number of guys I dated or slept with is horrible. I didn’t make the best choices. I always was afraid if my mom found out who I had slept with the might ship me away or something.” 

It was really refreshing to hear that. The conversation was getting more comfortable but Josie was glad Caroline left out most of the details. At one point Josie even felt comfortable enough to grab Hopes hand and scoop a bit closer. 

“Damon and I used to have a thing way back. Nothing too romantic it was mostly just sex and most of the time I was compelled.” Caroline talked as if she was talking to one of her friends.

This was too much for Josie though. “Mom! Can you please leave out the details. I was comfortable enough listening to your story till now.” 

Hope and Caroline broke out into laughter. 

“And I didn’t even get to the craziest stuff yet.” the blonde vampire said almost like a warning. 

Josie could only imagine what her mother was trying to say. She preyed Caroline wouldn’t say anything about Klaus. That would make the situation even more awkward. 

“Can we please go back to the cool parts? Like how Elena stole your prom dress and you told me you were really considering killing her because of that?” Josie tried to switch the conversation over to make it less awkward. 

“Oh right.” Caroline remembered as if it was yesterday. It was really nice to go back old memory lane. 

“I thought Elena was your best friend why would she steal your dress?” Hope asked curious. 

“Because she shot down her humanity and did whatever she liked.” Caroline answered. 

“So what did you do then? You obviously didn’t kill her for that.” 

The blonde went back to that day it happened. “I went to Klaus and asked him for a dress. I stormed into his house screaming. He was laughing at me for being so pissed. But at the end he did me this favor and gave me another way better prom dress.” 

Making the conversation less awkward was a failed mission, Josie thought. Now they stopped talking about sex but started the whole Klaus and Caroline topic. Good move Josie. 

Josie looked at Hope but to her surprise she didn’t seem like it was awkward for her. She rather looked interested in the story. Joe kept forgetting that Hope didn’t have her father around for a long period of time and so she maybe enjoyed hearing stories about him. 

“Mom, do you have other interesting stories about Klaus?” Josie looked back at her mom. 

Caroline was taken aback by this question. But she sure had other stories of Klaus to tell. “On my birthday I got bit my Tylor, at this time he was already a hybrid and I was dying. We all thought including me I wasn’t going to see another day. But Klaus came that night and gave me some of his blood. He saved my life.” 

The blonde thought about more stories, trying to leave out the parts with the sexual tension. “Actually I was bitten twice by a hybrid and he saved me both time by giving me his blood.” 

Hope was listening to every word Caroline said. It warmed her heart that she wasn’t the only one seeing good in Klaus. Hope wasn’t delusional, she knew her father wasn’t a nice person but even he had some good in him.

“Once someone stabbed him with a white oak steak and a piece of it got stuck in his shoulder.” Caroline couldn’t tell that story without laughing. 

“I know that sounds horrible but I can’t stop laughing. He usually was the strong bad guy but he was so helpless and admitting that he needed my help. He was still the usual ass so I enjoyed cutting inside his shoulder. It was so amusing.” 

The conversation continued and it was actually getting less weird. Caroline also told other stories of her youth. This conversation was the most normal one Josie had in a long while with her mother and she was really grateful for that. 

“Okay enough stories for one day.” Caroline was setting a more serious tone again. “Josie you have to tell your father about your relationship eventually.” The blonde was looking between the girls. 

“Don’t worry about him. He will be fine. If not I will be right by your side and support you.” Caroline reached out for Josies free hand as squeezed it. 

“I love you mom.” 

The Salzmann/Forbes family was having dinner together. They were eating at the Mystic Falls grill. Josie and Lizzie was super happy about it. Finally a night with both their parents in one place. They felt like a normal family for a day. 

But Josie still had to tell Rick about her and Hope. This was making her a bit nervous. Prior to the dinner she told Lizzie about her plan and she also assured her sister her support. Not that it was really a question Josie had to ask. Lizzie always supported her, even when she made crappy partner decisions. 

“Dad, I need to tell you something.” Josie spoke up. 

She got Alarics attention. He took a sip of his water and looked at this daughter. “What is it sweetheart?” he was smiling at her.

Josie took a deep breath, trying to remember that it wasn’t a big deal. She was just dating again nothing more. “I’m seeing someone.” 

Alaric nodded. “That’s great! Someone from school?”

Josie nodded quickly, maybe a bit too quick. Alaric didn’t think too much about it a moment ago. But now his daughter was acting like she was dating the devil himself. 

“Is it someone I don’t like? You seem a bit tense.” Alaric tried not to read too much into it. He was really cool about his daughters dating life. He knew how teens could be. 

The young witch nodded again. “It’s Hope.” 

Josie tried to hold eye contact with her father. Figuring out how he’s taking the news. As of right now he seems pretty normal. He leaned forward while still smiling at this daughter. “That’s great.” 

That took Josie a bit by surprise. “You’re okay with it?” she asked with eyes wide open. 

“Of course.” Rick assured his daughter. “Why wouldn’t I be? She’s already like family.” 

A big smiled formed on Josies face. Now that her father knew and he took it so well it felt like a big weight has been lifted up from her shoulders. Everything was just perfect. Josie didn’t need to hide anything anymore. If there was one thing the young witch hated it was secrets. Now everything could go back to the way she wanted it to be. 

The news continued. Caroline has unrevealed her plans. She told Rick and her daughters that she’s be staying in town longer. She told them that there were a few new leads around the Mystic Falls area. There was no need of staying anywhere else when her work was so close at home.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline was now staying the second week in Mystic Falls. She was usually gone most of the day, always coming back right before night fall. 

Today she decided to take Hope with her, she told Alaric she needed her help. To Hopes surprise they weren’t going anywhere. Caroline told Hope she needed to talk to her in private so the two went for a walk across the forest. 

Hope was really curious what it was. It must have been something very serious if she lied to Alaric. But they were just walking around the forest for the first half hour. Hope decided it was the best to just go with it and wait for Caroline to start the conversation.

“You’re probably wondering why I lied to Rick. I just really needed to talk to you in private where no one could hear us.” Caroline finally broke the silence. 

They were continuing walking around. Hope looked at Caroline and just nodded. The tribred was getting more and more curious every second. It sounded very serious. 

“I lied to Rick and the girls about why I’m staying here. I don’t have any leads here in Mystic Falls. Hell I don’t even have any leads anywhere else. The last two years I’ve been following false leads.” Caroline confessed. 

It must have been really tiring, Hope thought. Nevertheless Hope had no clue what this had to do with her or why she was taking with walk with the blonde vampire. 

“So far there is only one way to stop the merge from happening. But it’s not an option for Rick.” 

That confused Hope. If they had the solution why keep looking for another? That didn’t make any sense. “If you already have the solution why keep looking? And more important why isn’t it an option for Rick?” 

“Have you ever heard of a heretic?” Carolines eyes bet Hopes.

Of course new Hope what a heretic was. Her aunt Freya is the oldest witch alive, she thought her so many things about witchcraft. Caroline was implying that she wanted to turn one of the twins into a heretic? It wasn’t a bad idea actually. 

The twins were siphoners did it take Caroline and Alaric really that long to come up with this solution? It was the most obvious and easiest one. But as a former vampire hunter Alaric of course would hate the thought of this own daughters be vampires. 

“You’re telling me it’s not an option for Rick but it is for you? I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.” 

Caroline wasn’t answering right away. It seemed as if it wasn’t an easy decision to make for the blonde vampire herself. But Hope figured that Caroline could wrap her head around the idea easier than Rick. 

“I’m not saying it’s ideal. But I’d rather have a daughter who’s a heretic rather then losing one forever.” Hope nodded understanding. 

The blonde wasn’t wrong. Still the question as of why talking to Hope about it remained unanswered. “Okay I totally get it but why are you talking to me about that? Shouldn’t you be talking to Rick, trying to convince him?” 

Caroline shook her head. “I’m not going to convince him, ever. If it ever comes to this I will have to do it behind his back. I know he might never talk to me again, but at least I will be saving our girls. The life of my daughters is more important than Alarics trust to me.” 

“And if it every comes to it I want you to turn Josie.” the vampire added.

Hope stopped walking. She almost chocked by Carolines statement. Maybe Hope misheard Caroline. “What?” 

Caroline stopped as well, repeating her sentence. She knew she was asking a lot and Caroline would understand if Hope said no. It was a big responsibility to turn someone. Also Caroline knew that Josie might be sired to Hope if she turn her but it wouldn’t be so bad. Hope was a great person, she wouldn’t to anything like her father did to Tylor. 

“But why? Why turn Josie and why do you want me to do it?” Not that Hope wouldn’t do it if Josies life was in danger. But she had still too many unanswered questions. 

“I don’t think Lizzie could handle it. After you turn you feel everything stronger than before. I don’t even want to imagine what this will do to Lizzie. We both know her mental problems. She already has a hard time dealing with everything.” Caroline explained. 

“Josie’s stronger. I think she wouldn’t struggle as much as her sister.” The vampire was right. Josie wasn’t only the quiet one of the siblings she was also the stronger one. 

Hopes first question was now answered. The question as of why Hope should turn her was still on the table. Sure Caroline would bring some light into the dark in the next few moments. 

“Okay I get that, you’re right. Josie would be the safer option if you had to choose. But why me? Why do you want me to turn her? You’re a vampire yourself and you’re her mother.” Hope stated.

Caroline looked up into the sky. “I can’t do it or rather don’t want to do it. Worst case scenario she would be sired to me so I’m out. Besides myself I don’t know any other vampire out of your fathers line.” 

Hope thought she was slowly getting behind Carolines idea. 

“But she could be sired to me too if I turn her.” The last thing Hope wanted was for anyone to think she would take advantage of Josie in any way.

“But you’re in love with her, so is she. You won’t be like your father. I don’t believe you would hurt her or take advantage of her.” 

“Also I don’t wish for any other member of your family to die, but who knows what the future holds for us. So if you turn Josie it would be almost impossible for her to die. Call me selfish for thinking this way if you like. But I’m only-”

“Trying to protect your daughter.” Hope finished the sentence for Caroline. 

The blonde nodded. They were on the same page now. Both knew what happens to the vampires after the original who started the line dies. Only Kaules line wouldn’t die because Davina broke the bond between him and his line. 

“Would you do it? Would you turn Josie into a vampire if you had to?” Caroline sounded very concerned. She was looking with her big blue eyes into Hopes. 

The tribred nodded. “I’d do anything to safe Josie.” 

Caroline nodded. At least she had a bit piece now. “One last thing. Can we please keep this conversation between us? I said I would go behind Ricks back if I had to, but it’s not my ideal option. It’s my last resort.” 

Hope agreed to keep her secret. If Caroline leaned anything in her being a vampire then it was to always have a backup plan for everything. Even if it wasn’t an ideal plan. The hardest part of all will be keeping it a secret from Josie. She hated lying to her even before they were a couple. Now it was even harder. 

“Do you think Josie would even agree to this or would you just do it like you’re going to do it with Rick?” Hope needed more information on this plan. She needed to be filled in on everything in order to make it work.

“Maybe, maybe not. It’s about her and her sisters life. I think she at least would consider it.” There was no clear answer to that. Only Josie could give it to them. 

“Besides. You two could spend eternity together. Isn’t it kind of romantic?” Caroline tried to get the mood up. She wasn’t lying though. It was romantic that you could spend all eternity with your significant other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello my friends! I just wanted to say I'm sorry that some chapters are longer or shorter than others. I'm writing as I took down my notes. Some chapters end up being shorter some longer. I'm not a friend of forcing the chapters to always be the same leinght. I hope you don't mind!


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost may which meant that Hopes birthday was coming very soon. Usually she never did anything on that day. She just spend it on her own, sometimes one of her aunts would join her and they would go out and eat somewhere. 

But this year her friends were planing a surprise party for her. Josie and Lizzie came up with the idea because it was her 18th birthday. It would be just a too special number not to celebrate it. Hope didn’t even celebrate her 16th birthday. 

The twins involved all of their friends to help them organize the party. Of course Lizzie was going to take the lead on this. First they discussed the idea with Alaric to set the party for all the school. After that Josie went ahead and invited the Mikaelsons. 

Alaric sat some rules for the originals just to be on the safe side. No feeding off on the students or anyone in Mystic Falls. In return he would give them blood from the schools supply. They agreed on this for their favorite niece. Everyone wanted to see Hope happy.

While Alaric kept Hope busy with training more than usual the others were planing the party. The group met in the library. Lizzie was in her element. She gave everyone a task to fulfill. 

MG and Kaleb were the head of music for the party. While the other vamps would be helping them set everything up for the party.

Raf and the wolves were organizing the food along with the witches who were organizing the drinks and some special magical party decorations. Lizzie joined the witches with their task to make sure everything would be going as planed.

“And for you Josie. You will be playing butler for the originals because you’re the only one who really knows them and you’re not afraid of them.” Lizzie commented. 

Josie didn’t know why everyone was so afraid of them. They were just normal people like the rest of them only older. Also Josie had the task to keep Hope busy, in all honesty that was Josies favorite part. 

Later that day Josie and Lizzie were in their room just talking about the upcoming party and some other stuff. Josie told Lizzie that she was thinking about taking things with Hope to the next level. Lizzie acted like she didn’t want to hear any of it but at the end she totally did. 

“Taking things to the next level like having...sex?” Lizzie needed a more detailed explanation of next level. 

Josie nodded. “Yes, I mean maybe. I don’t know if Hope’s ready yet. We talked about taking things slow but I’m still figuring out how slow slow is. I don’t want to give her the wrong impression of me not wanting to get physical with her.” Josie tried to explain it as good as she could.

Josie knew her sister was more experienced with sex then she was. Not that Josie was innocent herself, but just not as experienced as her sister. So maybe she could give her some actual advice. 

“Try not to think too much. If it happens it happens. You will feel when you’re ready for it, the both of you.” Lizzie said in all honesty. 

“While we’re talking about this. I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” the blonde changed the topic. 

Josie shifted her position in bed. “What is it?” 

Lizzie was getting very excited thinking about what she was going to tell her sister. “I’ve been secretly meeting with Sebastian. You remember him, don’t you?” Lizzie was moving around form side to side like a little child. 

Of course Josie remembered Sebastian. He was the super mysterious hot vampire who came into town a few months ago. She knew that Lizzie had a crush on him and that they went out on a date. But it took her by surprise to lean that her sister was still seeing him. 

After all Sebastian still wasn’t allowed to school yet. Alaric still thought he would be a potential threat. That was also a reason why the originals were coming or Rebekah at least. She agreed to compel him and ask him a few questions. Just to make sure he’s good to go. 

Lizzie surely believed that Sebastian wasn’t here to harm anyone. But she was also seeing him apparently. Why wouldn’t he believe him. 

“Do you think I can bring him to Hopes birthday party after he’s cleared?” Lizzie was still so excited about him.

Josie nodded. “Sure. I don’t think Hope would mind.” 

Now only two days were left before Hopes birthday. Everything was going as planed. The originals would be arriving tomorrow morning. Josie told Hope she had a family thing to attend to and that she wouldn’t be back before dinner. 

But she promised to spend the night at hers as soon as she was back. The last week was really busy for both of them. While Josie was involved with preparing the party and the meeting with Hopes family the tribred was training with Rick almost 24/7. 

After breakfast Josie and Caroline went to Mystic Falls to meet the Mikaelsons. To Carolines surprise the all greeted Josie warm and loving. Just as if she was family already. 

“How are things going with my favorite niece?” Freya asked sweet. She had a bright smile on her face just like always.

“I can’t complain. Well actually I can, this week had been crazy. I barely saw her but that was because of the surprise party of course.” Josie answered.

Caroline walked over to Rebekah. She was the only member of the family that Caroline considered a friend because of the years they spend knowing each other. “Thank you again for helping me out with this vampire.” 

Rebekah waved it off. “It’s really nothing. But let’s not waist any time. I have a date later on with the major I want to get ready for that.” After all these years Rebekah was still visiting Matt from time to time. 

The group went to the old Lockwood seller. There they would be meeting Sebastian. But what Caroline didn’t know that her other daughter Lizzie would be there as well. The blonde was wondering what her daughter was doing there with Sebastian but that was a question that could wait. 

“Okay little boy you already know how it’s working.” Rebekah grabbed the vampire and started into his eyes. “You will only answer truthful to everything I ask you.” the original compelled him.

“I will only answer truthful to you.” Sebastian repeated. 

The blonde original turned to Caroline asking her the questions she wanted to know. The interrogation didn’t take long. Caroline wanted to know what his motives were, why he was staying in Mystic Falls and if he was there to harm anyone. 

Sebastian answered every question the way Caroline hoped he would. “Thank you Rebekah. I think we’re finished.” Caroline said. 

Lizzie was a bit stiff. She didn’t know if Caroline would let him stay. But eventually he wasn’t a threat. He just wanted to belong somewhere so the Salvatore school would be a good fit for that. He could also be a useful asset in the future. 

“You can stay, you will still be watched for now. But I don’t see a reason why you can’t stay.” Caroline said semi-nice. 

Lizzie jumped in the air before jumping in Sebastian arms. “You can stay!” Lizzie gave him a kiss.

Caroline just stayed where she was with her eyes wide opened. She was leaning closer to Josie. “And you thought I’d be mad at you for dating Hope? You’re sister literally jumped the guy who we considered a possible threat just minutes ago.” Caroline whispered.

Mother and daughter shared a glace before breaking into laughter. Now that Josie was thinking about it more it was really ridiculous of her being so in panic when Caroline caught her and Hope making out. 

With that being done Josie only had to escort the Mikaelsons to the place they were staying and go through the plan for tomorrow. Josie did everything as fast as she could. She didn’t want to spend a minute longer away from Hope. 

“Okay guys. I’ll see to tomorrow then.” Josie said her goodbyes for the day and took off. 

Hope was waiting in her room impatiently all day. She jumped up and raced to the door when she heard someone knock. 

“I missed you so much!” it was Josie who was at the door. Hope reached out for her, grabbing her and pulling her inside her room. She shot the door and hugged Josie tightly. Hope planted several kissed all over Josies face. 

“I can’t tell you how much I missed you.” Josie tried to say but she wasn’t sure Hope heard that. After Hopes long greeting the girls moved to the bed. Josie was lying on her back while Hope rested her head on her girlfriends stomach. 

Hope was holding Josies hand, kissing it every now and them. She couldn’t stop smiling now that she was finally reunited with her love. 

“I swear at some point this week I actually thought your dad was trying to keep me away from you. I nearly quit.” Hope was laughing. She thought she was probably wrong. 

Little did she know that Alaric was exactly doing that. But for other reasons than Hope thought. Josie started to laugh as well. It was funny how Hope noticed it but was on a completely wrong path as of why he did it. 

“Anyway, my week was so shitty. You’re dad and I was training like maniacs.” Hope said.

Josie was stroking the tribreds heard while listening closely to her girlfriend. “Was is this bad?” 

Hope nodded. “Yes! I felt like we were about to go to war or something. I don’t get it. Our malivore problem is on ice and there is no other threat. Why would we train so hard? It was just so tiring not being able to spend proper time with you.” Hope exhaled annoyed thinking back at her week.

Josie actually felt really bad hearing that. She hated it when Hope was sad but Josie did everything to make her feel this way. Even though she knew it would be all over and forgotten soon. Josie just continued stroking Hopes head thinking about tomorrow and how great the day would be. 

“Anyway. How was your week?” Hope gave Josies hand another kiss and looked up to her. 

Now Josie was panicking a bit inside. What should she tell her? If there was one thing that Josie was really bad at it was lying and keeping secrets. “You know...just family stuff.” she tried to play it cool.

But Hope wouldn’t stop asking questions. “Like what?” she didn’t mean it in a bad way. Hope was just interested in Josies week. 

“It was just really lonely without you.” there you go, Josie thought. This wasn’t even a lie. Josie never thought her feelings for Hope could grow even more. Only a week without her was pure torture. 

Josie shifted her body and sat up. Hope followed her actions, wondering if everything was okay. “You okay Jo?” Hope was concerned. 

Josie really needed to change the topic. She wouldn’t be able to keep up with the story. The young witch needed to find something to distract Hope that involved them not talking. Without any word Josie grabbed Hopes face and brought it close to hers. 

She pressed her lips on Hopes. The tribred imminently moaned into the kiss. Her hands were moving to Josies back pulling her closer. This was way better than talking, Josie thought. The young witch deepened the kiss a little. Licking over Hopes lips asking for permission. 

Hope opened her mouth welcoming Josies tongue. As their tongues met both let out a strong moan. Josie found her hands buried in Hopes hair. God she loved playing with them. The tension was getting stronger with every kiss. Hopes hands were moving up and down. 

She stopped at the hem of Josies shirt. Then suddenly Hope broke the kiss off. Josie let out a sad noise. There eyes were still closed and their foreheads were resting against one another. Hope was nervously playing with Josies shirt. 

Josie cracked a smile. “You can go under my shirt if you want to.” 

“Is it really okay?” Hope was getting really nervous. She heard Josie giggle. 

“I wouldn’t tell you if it wasn’t, would I?” within seconds the girls were back making out. Only this time Hopes hands traveled under Josies shirt. 

She was gently moving her hands over Josies back. The younger girls hands moved to Hopes chest, gently pushing her onto the bed, straddling her. Josie rested her elbows on each side of Hopes head, still playing with Hopes hair though. Small shivers went through Josies body. She was slowly starting to feel aroused by Hopes touches. 

Josies mouth moved to Hopes neck. Planting gentle kisses and bites over it. The tribred started moaning. Josie most have found her girlfriends sweet spot. As a result Hope scratched over Josies shoulders all the way down to her lower back. 

It only made Josie even more horny as she already was. She let out a rather loud moan and sound her way back to Hopes lips. She now was biting and sucking on the older ones lower lip. As Josie did that Hope continued scratching her back. 

“Ouch.” the kissing suddenly stopped. Josie moved up and looked slightly confused at her girlfriend who brought up her hand to her lips. 

Hope was bleeding, Josie must have bitten her a little bit too hard. The tribred let go of her lips and slowly liked over it. To Josies surprise she found it to be very attractive. 

“Did I hurt you?” Josie was still a bit concerned.

Hope shook her head. “It’s fine. It just took me by surprise that’s all. It will heal anyway in a few minutes.” 

Josie felt relieved she didn’t hurt Hope. 

“Now can we go back to the kissing?” the older one asked with the bright smile on her face.

With no hesitation Josie smiled as she leaned in kissing the wounded lip carefully. “I will make it up to you” she half whispered half moaned. 

Only god know how horny it made Hope when she heard her girlfriend moan like this. She wasn’t complaining at all as she received plenty kisses. Josie softly sucked on Hopes lower lip. This made the other girl moan in arousal. 

Finally the wound disappeared minutes later but Josie could still taste the blood while kissing. 

The make out session continued for a while. But Josie decided to end it there. She gave her love one last kiss before stopping. Hope opened her eyes disappointed. “Why are you stopping?” 

Josie bit her lower lip. “I don’t want to rush things. Step by step remember?” the younger girl explained. 

As much as Hope would like to continue making out she knew Josie was right. They were only dating for about a month. “I guess you’re right.” Hope tried to play it cool.

Once again Josie bit her lower lip.

“Stop doing that! If you really want me to keep my hands by myself you better stop biting that lip of yours like that.” they both started laughing at that comment. 

“Whatever you say, my lady.” Josie hopped off the bed. She walked towards Hope wardrobe. The young witch looked for something to wear for the night. 

As she went through the clothes she thought about the previous hour. It was just wonderful how she and Hope were so close and that she would love to jump back on top of her girlfriend and continue where they stopped. 

But Josie needed to remind herself that she was Hope first girlfriend. They never really talked about the whole sex topic. Josie figured that Hope probably has had sex with a guy before but never with the girl. Not that Josie was an expert on that. But she and Penelope had gotten intimate in the past. 

“Are you coming or not?” Hope asked sarcastically. 

Josie just grabbed some shirt and sweatpants. She closed the wardrobe and started to undress herself. Hope naturally turned around to give the other girl some privacy. Josie giggled. 

“What are you laughing at?” 

When Josie joined her girlfriend in bed she hugged her from behind. “You don’t have to turn around while I undress silly.” Josie whispered into Hopes ear. “Now let us get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow.” the witch kissed Hopes ear softly before closing her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Next morning Hope was woken up by sweet kisses from Josie. The witch was planting several kisses over Hopes face. “Wake up sunshine.” she breathed out between the kisses. 

Hope moved to her back, scratching her eyes trying to open them. “What a beautiful morning.” she groaned still tired. 

Josie continued kissing Hope until she finally opened her eyes and looked deeply into them.   
“Happy birthday Hope.” 

The tribred couldn’t stop smiling. How was is possible that she already had the best birthday ever? For the first time in years she was excited about her birthday. She get to spend the whole day with the person she loved. Nothing could ruin it. 

Hope wrapped her arms around Josies waist, pulling her closer so she could kiss her again. After a short kiss Hope looked at her girlfriend. “How about we take a shower and go grab something to eat?” 

Josie raised an eyebrow and Hope soon realized that this might have come out the wrong way. 

“We take a shower?” Josie repeated the other girls sentence. 

Hope blushed. “I didn’t mean it like this.” she tried to defend herself but the already said it. Not that she would mind seeing Josie naked. Hope thought a lot about when the right moment will come. 

Josie thought it was amusing that Hope was blushing just by this little comment. Never in a million years would have Josie thought that Hope would be the shy one in a relationship. She thought wrong, but it didn’t bother her at all. If anything Josie thought it was almost too sweet to handle it. 

The young witch hopped on top of Hope straddling her. “I will take a quick shower and be right back.” one last kiss and Josie was gone. 

Now she needed to be quick. She had to tell Lizzie about her plans with Hope so her sister could set everything up while the couple was gone. Josie rushed to her room ripping the door open. “ Lizzie I’m going to head-” 

Josie stopped at the door frame. “Oh shit! Sorry!” she quickly closed the door again. Josie didn’t know Lizzie hat a visitor. 

“I’m so sorry!” the young witch shouted from outside her room. But she wasn’t getting an answer. She waited, hoping her sister would eventually open the door for her.

There were noised coming out of the room before Lizzie finally opened the door. She was standing there, still holding the door in one hand. The blonde was only wearing a mans shirt. “You can come in. We covered everything.” Lizzie stepped aside allowing her sister to enter their room.

Josie walked over to her bed while greeting Sebastian. He was obviously still naked but covered his lower abdomen with a blanket but still exposing his bare chest. “Fancy morning it is.” Sebastian just said plainly. 

Josie tried not to pay too much attention to the naked boy her sister probably had sex with all night. She had more important stuff do it. Josie took a set of fresh clothes and a towel before going back towards the door. 

“Hope and I are going out. We will be back in about three hours I think.” Josie stood in the doorway.

Lizzie sat down next to Sebastian. “Great, everything will be ready when you two come back.” 

“I almost forgot!” Josie beamed back looking for Hopes birthday gift inside her nightstand. 

“Did you do it?” she heard her sister as from behind. Lizzie was obviously talking about sex. 

But to her disappointment Josie shook her head. “No. I didn’t want to rush anything last night.” 

Suddenly Sebastian started laughing. Was he laughing at Josie? The brunette turned around facing her sisters lover. “What are you laughing at?” why was she even asking? She didn’t actually want to hear the answer.

“You mortal creatures are you weird. Your time is so limited and you are willing to waist it on waiting. Isn’t it pathetic?” Josie didn’t respond. The last thing she needed right now was an old vampire telling her how her sex life should be working. 

Josie just waved them off and headed to the bathroom. But Sebastians words echoed in her head. He wasn’t wrong though. Why wait if you knew what you wanted? But then again he was an old creepy vampire, she probably shouldn’t listen to him. 

The witch had lost track of time in the shower and was now running late. She hoped Hope wouldn’t be mad or even better not even notice. About an hour later Josie finally made it back to Hopes room. She would definitely notice it took her longer than usual.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. But I found a naked guy in my room and I lost track of time in the shower.” Josie apologized. She was still standing in the doorway. 

Hope gave her a puzzled look. “What?”

“I walked in on my sister making out with Sebastian, naked. I assume he was with her all night from the looks on their faces. I was just really weird seeing them naked.” Josie explained. She stopped and looked at her girlfriend. Eventually they broke out into laughter. 

Hope was ready to leave, but Josie wanted to give her her present now. It was something very personal and later when everyone will be at the party it won’t be the same. Also Josie couldn’t wait any longer. 

Josie took Hopes hand and guided her to the bed. They sat down and Josie finally handed over the present. It was a small box that fit in Hopes hands. She looked at it, knowing it was probably some jewelry. The tribred opened the box and found a small locked inside. It looked very old yet very beautiful. 

“Hold it in your hand.” Josie commanded. Hope did as she was told. The locked started to beat as if it was a heart. It must have been spelled with something. Josie went on to explain. 

“I spelled it. Whenever you hold the locked in your hand you can feel my heartbeat. If we’re ever physically apart you can just hold the locked and you well feel my beating heart knowing I’m fine.” Josie explained properly. 

Hope was speechless right now. She tried to form a proper sentence in her head but it seemed impossible. This was the most perfect gift she ever received in her entire life. Instead of saying anything she just pulled Josie in a hug and started crying. 

“Why are you crying?” Josie noticed and made her space between them. They were tears of joy. Still it almost made Josie cry herself seeing as her love was crying. 

“Your gift. It’s just perfect. I’m wondering how I even deserve you.” Hope was sobbing. The words warmed Josies heard. She wiped the tears away on Hopes face. 

“I love you Hope Andrea Mikaelson.” Josie leaned in and kissed Hope gently. This was the first time ever saying this words to anyone. 

Hopes hand moved to hold Josies face as they kissed. She gave her one last peck before breaking the kiss. “Josette Saltzman, I love you too. I love you more than you’d ever know.” Hope whispered before leaning for another kiss. 

Josies heart started beating faster. Hoped noticed that as well because she had still the locked between her fingers. 

Eventually Josie rose from the bed, remembering they still had plans. “We should get going.” She was about to walk about when Hope grabbed her hand. She pulled her back onto the bed crushing her lips against Josies. 

The situation was getting heated rather quickly. Hopes hand were all over Josie and soon Josie realized she was doing the same. It hit Josie that Hope might not have any intentions on going out anymore. 

Josies hands moved to the other girls neck trying to pull her even closer. Sweet moans escaped Hope as her lips crushed again and again with Josies. The witch took her chance ans slipped her tongue insde Hopes already opened mouth. As a respond she got another hungry moan. 

“I thought you were hungry.” Josie managed to say between the kisses. But Hope didn’t give her an answer. She rather started kissing her way to Josies neck. Planting a mixture between sweet kisses and tender bites. 

It was getting harder and harder to keep a straight mind for Josie. But as hard as she tried to stay focused on the fact that they wanted to go out she couldn’t. Hope made sure of that. The tribeds hands traveled under Josies shirt, gently touching the witches stomach. 

“Hope...ah...” Josie moaned but barely loud enough to hear it. 

Hope left trails of kisses as she moved up to Josies hear. “I am hungry.” she whispered lustful.

Josies eyes shot open. She knew exactly what Hope was trying to tell her. This was the point when Josie gave up the fight, letting her body win. 

As Hope was biting Josies ear the witch moved her hands slowly under Hope shirt. This was the very first time so she was really careful not to be too fast or do anything Hope wouldn’t want. The younger one was on fire now that she was touching her girlfriends skin. 

Hope was still biting Josies ear before aiming for her lips again. “I think I’m ready.” Hope stopped kissing Josie. She made eye contact with her. The triebreds voice was so sweet. 

Josie let that information sink in. Hope was ready to take the next step, she wanted to share this precious moment with Josie. “Okay.” the witch nodded. She shifted her weight and moved until she was on top of Hope. “If you feel uncomfortable at any point tell me and we will stop.” Josie wanted to make Hope feel safe and comfortable.

Hope was smiling at her girlfriend but didn’t move. She was waiting for Josie to make the next step. Hope had to admit she was very nervous and glad that she was doing it with Josie who could guide her thought this. 

The witches hands moved to Hopes shirt. She rested them there for a moment before carefully lifting it up. Piece by piece more of Hopes upper naked upper body was exposed. Now Hope was lying there, only in her bra.

“You’re so beautiful.” Josie said in awe. She took her time and enjoyed every second of the view she had. Josie bit her lower lip as she imagined that Hope probably looked even nicer without the bra. But she wanted to do it step by step, always assuring Hope felt comfortable and loved. 

Eventually Hope regained some confidence back and got a hold of Josies shirt. Her hands were shaking a bit but nothing she wouldn’t overcome sooner rather than later. Hope lifted Josies shirt who was helping her with that. 

Josie took Hopes hands in hers. Kissing them multiple times. “It’s okay. We’re not doing anything you don’t want.” the witches calm words echoed in the room. She would reminder her of that as often as it was necessary. 

Hope nodded while taking a deep shaky breath. Josie leaned in for a kiss, Hope was meeting her halfway crushing their lips together. As the kiss went on Hope was feeling confident enough to take the lead. Josie didn’t mind. This way she was sure they were going with Hopes pace. 

For the first time Hope moved her hands up to Josies breast. But the bra was in her way so she gently took it off. Now being able to cup the younger girls breast with one hand. Josie responded with the light moan to the touches. 

Josie started biting Hopes lower lip in pleasure. As the kissing continued Hopes hands worked their way to Josies pants. Slowly she unbuttoned them, resting her hands there for a bit before finally pulling the pants down. 

They were shifting positions again. Now Hope was on top straddling Josie. This was Josies chance to undo Hopes bra. Josie couldn’t stop looking at Hopes exposed chest. 

The pace slowed down. They were still kissing each other but Josie could tell Hope wasn’t ready to go any further herself so the younger girl decided to help her with that. Josie was gaining control of the situation again. 

Josie sat up and pushed Hope on her back. The witch made herself comfortable next to her. As they were kissing Josies hands traveled down to Hopes pants undoing the buttons. She eventually removed the tribreds pants. 

The younger one was about to make the next move but stopped as she reached Hopes panties. She looked up meeting her eyes. “May I?” Josie waited for Hopes consent. 

She only nodded but that was enough for Josie to continue. She finally moved her hand inside Hopes underwear. Gently touching Hopes crotch. 

Hope closed her eyes and threw her head back. She bit her lower lips trying to hold back the moaning. But it was useless. Josie enjoyed the sound her girlfriend made while she was touching her. 

Slow and steady was Josie making sure Hope enjoyed every second. Hope put her hands around Josies neck, now moaning in the witches ear. The tribred didn’t think the feeling could get any better.

But she was wrong. Josie carefully slipped a finger inside. Hope stiffened, a light pain overcame her body. Josie waited before eventually moving in very slowly in and out. Hope was getting used to the feeling and started to enjoy it. 

Her body started to relax again. The other girl noticed that as well. As soon as Josie was sure Hope started to enjoy it again she sped up a little even adding another finger. 

Hopes breathing because shorter and the moans louder as she was reaching her climax. It was as if all her walls came crushing down at once. Josie eventually removed her fingers as Hope finally calmed. 

The witch moved closer, holding Hope in her arms giving her countless kisses. 

“That was just...wow.” Hope tried to catch her breath. She was still feeling the orgasm she had moments ago. Josie on the other hand had the biggest and brightest smile a person could ever have.

Eventually Hope was breathing steady again. As she finally gained control over her body again she moved on top of Josie. “I love you.” she said smiling. 

“Now it’s my turn to make you feel what I felt.” Hope teased as she leaned in.


	10. Chapter 10

“Can you hand me my shirt?” Hope was pulling up her pants. Josie reached for the shirt and threw it to Hope. 

Instead of going out and eating something the girls have spend the last three hours making love to one another. But it was no complains on either side. The girls were now getting ready to finally get some lunch, that was at least what Hope thought they were doing now. 

After getting fully clothed Josie took Hopes hand in hers and walked downstairs. The witch made sure to take the way over the great hall where the others were already waiting for them. Hope had still no clue about the upcoming party.

As the couple came closer to the great hall they could already hear the music that came from it. Hope stared confused at her girlfriend, but she remained silent. Josie just smiled and shrugged as if she knew nothing. 

The two eventually entered the great hall and the whole student body shouted at the same time “Happy birthday Hope.” 

Hopes jaw dropped. She sure wasn’t expecting this. She looked around the hall and was even more surprised when she spotted her whole family in the crowd waving at her. Hope looked back at Josie. “Did you know about this?” 

Josie giggled like a child as response. 

Hope hit her. “I can’t believe you kept this a secret!” 

“Ouch. I had to it was a surprise.” Josie defended herself. Then she took Hopes hand in hers again and smiled at her. “Shall we?” Josie leaned the way down the stairs.

Everyone came up to Hope to wish her a happy birthday. One by one she was hugged by students. Finally Lizzie came around. 

“Hey birthday girl. Happy birthday!” Lizzie pulled Hope in a tight hug.

Now it all made sense. Lizzie was the mastermind behind the whole surprise party. She was too excited for this. “It was you who planned most of it, wasn’t it?” Hope just wanted to be sure. 

Full of pride Lizzie nodded. “Most of it, yes. You can thank me later. I’m just glad you’re happy.” Lizzie went for another hug before waving them goodbye. 

Josie was still on Hopes side, never leaving her. She was afraid if she let go of her hand she might never find her again in this big crowd. Hope wanted to greet her family so she started fighting her way though the crowd. 

“Hope!” Raf made his way though to Hope and Josie. 

“Raf hey.” The tribred greeted him. He pulled her in for a hug. “Happy birthday.” 

It was obvious he wanted to start a conversation, but Hope really wanted to get to her family so she just told him they’d talk later and disappeared before he could say anything.

But just around the next corner another friend came up. This time it was Kaleb. It was the same game with him. She wished her a happy birthday, trying to start a conversation but the girls waved him off.

It was harder to get to the Mikaelsons as the girls thought. At this point the girls was at least 10 minutes trying to get to them. Not only were there just too many people around but their friends were just making it impossible. 

Finally Hope and Josie were almost there. But then MG stopped them. He as well wanted to wish Hope a happy birthday. It was started to get a bit annoying. But Hope stayed nice and talked to her friend. After all he also really cared about her. 

At one point Rebekah walked over and put a hand on Mgs shoulder.   
“May I have a moment with my niece?” Rebekah asked nicely. 

MG immediately realized who it was. The last thing he wanted was to piss off an original. He quickly nodded and left them alone. 

“You didn’t have to scare him away like this.” Hope said laughing. 

Rebekah had to admit it was really funny how that little vampire boy was so afraid of her. She wasn’t even being mean or threatening her. She imagined what would happen if she was actually trying to scare him, would he pee his pants?

“Let’s not talk about this boy. This day is about you, love.” Rebekah smiled at her niece brightly. “Happy birthday, Hope.” the original hugged Hope tightly. 

Just moments later the whole family joined them. They figured it would be easier to go to Hope instead of hoping she would find her way to them. Hope still couldn’t believe everyone showed up today. 

“Happy birthday little one.” Kol hugged Hope. 

“Uncle Kol! I can’t believe you’re here too!” Hope stayed in his arms for a while. 

Kol stroked his nieces back and gave her a kiss on the head. “You should be thanking your girl for that. She was the one contacting us. She was a bloody pain in the ass, but of course we couldn’t say no.” 

Josie smiled shy. Then Freya came around putting her arm around Josie. “I see you’re still making her happy.” the originals witch said. Josie nodded happily.

Hope was still talking to her family so Josie told her she would go get them some drinks real quick. The couple kissed before Josie left. The birthday girl was quickly back talking to Davina about how her day was so far. Hope left out a few details knowingly.

Alaric joined the conversation or rather just wanted to had a quick moment with Hope. He didn’t want to take too much of her time but a short hug wouldn’t take too long. 

“I wanted to thank you all again for coming or rather for agreeing to help us with our mysterious vampire.” This was Hope cue to leave this conversation. She took her chance and walked over to Freya quickly, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her through the crowd.

Freya and Hope were walking around the great hall. They had to stop here and there because people still came up greeting Hope and giving her their birthday wishes. It felt so good having Freya around. 

“So, who are things with you and Josie?” Freya asked curiously. 

Hope smiled at the mentioning of her girlfriend. “It couldn’t be more perfect.” 

Hope grabbed Freyas arm and pulled her closer. “We had sex about an hour ago.” Hope almost whispered. She knew there were enough vampire ears around here. Not everyone needed to know about her sex life. 

Freya was shook, in a good way. “You had sex? How was it? Was it your first time with a girl?” 

“It was my first time ever. It was everything I ever dreamed of. She was gentle and she always kept asking me if I was okay.” Hope ginned like a little girl who got her Christmas presents earlier. 

This was when Hope realized Josie was gone way longer than she expected her to be. She should be back by now. 

“Speaking of Josie. Where is she anyway?” Now Freya noticed too. 

Hope shrugged. “I don’t know.” She took out her locked and held it. Josies heartbeat was a bit unusual, faster than it should. But it was probably because if the excitement and all the people around.

“She should be fine.” Hope said relieved and put the locked back inside her shirt. 

“What was that?” Freya pointed at Hopes neck.

“Oh this.” Hope took the locked out again. “My birthday present from Josie. She spelled the locked. Every time I hold it I can feel her current heartbeat.” Hope explained.

“How sweet of her.” Freya smiled. 

The party was going great. Everyone seemed to have fun. Freya and Hope went back to the rest of their family. Hope was having a great time. She was around her favorite people, she had her friends, her family was there and she had found the love of her life. Really nothing could be better. 

But something was off. Josie still wasn’t back and now it was making Hope a bit uneasy. Hope started walking around, asking people if they had seen Josie. But no one had seen her in over an hour or so. This wasn’t a good sign. What if something happened to her? 

Hope was about to take the locked out to check on her, but she was stopped by someone who was screaming. Now everyones attention was on the screaming voice which came from the top of the stairs. 

“Wendigos!” The voice screamed. 

It was getting clearer who the screaming person was. Hope couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“Landon?!” What the fuck was he doing here? He choose the worst time to come back. 

Landon continued screaming wendigos over and over again, he sounded panicked. Hope walked up the stairs asking her ex boyfriend what his problem was. 

“Hope! Great! Hope you need to listen to me. I was being followed by wendigos. They are in the school.” He was walking in circles. “At first it was only one and I thought I could handle it. But they became more. I’ve been running away from them for two months now. I didn’t know where else to go or what to do so I came back, hoping you guys could help me.” 

Alaric joined the two. “Wendigos?” the headmaster asked only to be sure. 

Landon nodded and told him everything he told Hope again. He was shaking and sweating. “I really thought I could handle them alone but I couldn’t. Will you help me? Please?” 

Alaric nodded. Then she turned around Damian was already there with him. “Okay Damian. Evacuate the students. Ask the originals if they want to join us and stay with the kids. No one leaves this building and we’re not letting anyone out until we killed them all.” Damian nodded and was already on his way.

The super squad gathered up at the top of the stairs. Caroline was soon there as well. Now the only one missing was Josie. 

“Where is Josie?” Hope asked everyone. No one had seen her. 

“Oh shit.” Landon said. “Shit, shit, shit, shit!” 

Hope turned around. Did she know where Josie was? She walked closer to him. “Do you know where she is?” 

Landon lost all the color in his face. He took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Hope looked like she was about to rip him apart if he weren’t speaking. 

“When I came into the school I saw her. She told me to leave. I tried explaining her that I needed your help but before I could even finish what I wanted to tell her a wendigo came from behind and threw her against a wall. She wasn’t moving and the wendigo was about to eat her so I tried to get its attention and ran away, hoping it would follow me.” 

Hope couldn’t believe his words. Without talking she just grabbed him and started walking, dragging him with her. “You’re gonna tell me where you abandoned Josie.” She said cold. 

“Look I’m not even sure she’s still alive. Shouldn-”

“She is.” Hope cut him off. She was holding the locked and could still feel a heartbeat. It was weak but as long as it was beating they had a chance. Hope only needed to get to her as quick as possible and time her some of her blood.

Hope pushed Landon through the hallways when suddenly a wendigo crossed their way. Landon fell on the ground fearing for his life. 

The tribred on the other hand groaned annoyed. “Ventus.” she did a spell that threw the wendigo across the hall. 

Right after that she started walking towards it, doing another spell. “Incendia.” 

Hope lit the wendigo on fire and watched it burn to the ground. She turned back to Landon. “Now move we’re losing time.” 

Without hesitation Landon nodded and got up. He continued walking Hope was following him. One hand was always on the locked to make sure Josie was okay. But she suddenly stopped.

Landon noticed that and stopped as well. “What are you doing?” 

Hope couldn’t speak. She just held the locked, feeling the tears started running down her cheek. 

“Hope what’s wrong? We have to find Josie.” 

Even if they did find her it was already too late. Hope was too late. She couldn’t feel a heartbeat anymore. Josie was gone. Her whole world came crushing down. How could such a perfect day turn into this nightmare? How was this supposed to be fair?

“Hope!” Landon was walking towards Hope. 

She just lifted her hand and moved it to the side. With that she caused Landon to crush into a wall. He fell down, not knowing what was happening. 

“She is dead because of YOU!” Hope screamed at him. 

Landon still had no idea what was going on but she figured he was in no position to ask questions now. Hope moved her hand again, now throwing Landon across the hallway. The pain and anger inside of Hope was unimaginable. 

“You will help be find her body. If not I will find a way to kill a fucking phoenix for good.” 

He did as he was told. Landon really feared that Hope would actually find a way to kill him and even worse he feared he would actually do that. 

But when they got to the place Landon had left Josie they didn’t find anything. Landon started to panic. Josie wasn’t where he left her and his ex girlfriend was beyond mad already. 

“Where is she?” Hope asked mad.

“She was right here.” Landon was pissing his pants right now. He never saw Hope so angry. 

“Were is she now?” Hope asked again, this time with an even darker voice. 

Landon turned around to face Hope. “I don’t know! She was here when I left her but she’s gone now.” 

Hope didn’t like this answer. She began walking towards Landon. Her eyes started glowing yellow. Landon knew what that meant. 

“She is gone because of YOU!” Hope growled like a wolf. 

Landon started walking backwards, trying to somehow escape his ex girlfriend but there would be no escape. Suddenly something really fast made its way behind Landon. The last thing the phoenix could remember was that soft hands grabbed him. 

But Hope had a better view. Landon was bit by a vampire. Hope watched it but didn’t know who it was. Everyone were still in the great hall. 

“He was really annoying me.” a familiar voice groaned. 

Now Hope realized who it was but she couldn’t believe her eyes. She grabbed her locked. Landons now dead body fell to the ground and revealed a perfectly fine Josie who was now covered in blood. 

“Hey babe.” Josie said sweet. “I’m a vampire now.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello my friends! 
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments I really love reading them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Hope was still in shock. She just witnessed her girlfriend who she assumed was dead kill her ex boyfriend right in front of her. Oh and Josie was now a vampire? 

“What the hell?” These were the only words Hope was able to form. 

But Josie was still smiling. She walked over Landons dead body towards her girlfriend. 

“How it this possible?” Hope asked still looking at Landons body. 

“I died with vampire blood in my system, came back to life and drank human blood, well phoenix blood. Apparently that works the same.” Josie sounded a different than usual. Almost cocky Hope would say. 

“You killed Landon.” Finally Hope looked up to meet Josies eyes. They were still yellow and the veins were showing. 

“Oh come on. He will wake up eventually. He left me to die anyway.” the younger girl shook it off as if it was nothing. “Also would you rather have me kill someone who won’t get up any minute?” 

Josie made a good point. At least now he got what he deserved for leaving her behind like that. 

But the question as of how vampire blood got into Josies system was still on the table. 

“Who’s blood did you drink? You were with me the last 24 hours.” Hope was still trying to figure it out. 

Josie cleaned her mouth because it was still covered in blood. By now her eyes went back to normal. “What if it wasn’t actual vampire blood?” 

Hope was confused. This didn’t make any sense. Josie needed to have vampire blood in her system in order to wake up again and become a vampire. And she clearly was a vampire now. 

“What are you trying to say?” Hope tried to remember everything that happened the last 24 hours. She would’ve noticed if Josie had any encounters with vampires. Than it clicked. Josie was right, it wasn’t vampire blood she had in her system. 

“It was my blood.” 

Hope now remembered that Josie bit her lip last night, making her bleed. The witch must have drank a little of her blood while the wound was still open. “Your dad’s gonna kill me.” Hope was afraid he actually would if he found out whos blood turned Josie.

Josie was now standing in front of Hope, taking her hands in hers. “We will deal with him later. How about we kill those wendigos first?” 

Hope nodded and moved. As they turned around the stopped again. Alaric and Caroline were running towards them. 

“Josie! Thank god you’re alive.” Rick hugged his daughter. 

“About that-” Josie started saying but was interrupted.

“Dad watch out!” She pushed Alaric aside as another wendigo appeared behind them. 

Josie faced the wendigo bravely and performed a fire spell. “Ignarious.” The wendigo was burning down to the ground. 

The young girl turned around to the other again. “Fire kills them off the best, in case you didn’t know.” 

Alaric watched his daughter do magic without siphoning magic out of anything. He looked at Josie in horror. That could only mean one thing. “Josie you...” His eyes still wide open. 

He didn’t want to believe it. His own daughter a vampire. The one thing he tried to avoid for so long had now happened. 

But Josie wasn’t having it right now. There were far more important things to do than to talk about her. “Dad now’s not the time. Can we talk about it later?” 

“No!” Alaric said slowly getting angry. “We are talking about it now. How could this happen? Why did you even have vampire blood in your system?” 

“Rick let it go. Josie’s right now is not the time.” Caroline touched Alarics arm but he pushed her away.

“Josie I want answers now. Why did you drink vampire blood?”

Josie was slowly getting annoyed. “Would you rather have me died? Because that’s exactly what would have happened if I didn’t.” 

Everyone was taken aback. Since when did Josie talk like this to her father or to anyone? But Alaric was now at least silent. He couldn’t deny that Josie was right. Without Hopes blood she would’ve been dead by now. 

“Guys?” Hope said panicking. “How about we talk later? My ex boyfriend is about to be eaten by another even bigger wendigo.” 

Everyones attention shifted to the monster behind them. Alaric stopped breathing for a second as he saw the wendigo. It was two times bigger than the other ones. The monster grabbed Landons head bringing it up to its mouth. 

“Ignarous.” Josie lit the thing on fire, thinking the situation was handled now. 

But her jaw almost dropped as she watched the monster just shake the fire off like a jacket.

“I thought fire was working?” Hope said slightly panicking now. 

“It killed the others.” Josie commented. 

Now the monster looked really mad. It was still holding onto Landon. But now it was coming for the others as well. 

“Run!” Alaric commanded. Everyone did as they were told. They were running though the hallways, trying to escape the monster. But it followed their every move. 

“What do we do?” Caroline asked while running. Unfortunately no one could answer that question. They just continued running. The monster didn’t even have to run. It was so big that it just walked behind them. 

Hope and Josie took turn throwing fire balls at the wendigo. They knew it wouldn’t kill the thing but maybe irritate it enough so they could escape. 

At some point the did manage to get away from the monster. They stopped running, catching their breaths. 

“I hate to ask again, but what do we do? How are we going to stop it?” Caroline asked again.

“I killed the other one with fire, but it was way smaller than this one.” Hope commented. Nothing helpful though.

“More fire!” Josie said in Ecstasy. 

Alaric gave his daughter a questioning look. “Care to explain?” He said almost sarcastically, still trying to calm down his breathing. 

“Landon said it all started with one monster. What if the one we just saw was the first one. Like some kind of uber wendigo? It’s stronger than the other obviously. Maybe we need more fire to kill it off for good.” The witch explained. 

“It’s worth a try.” Hope admitted.

Josie and Hope could do a spell together, also with Josie now also being a vampire she could siphon even more magic. But they didn’t want to take any more risks. They decided to look for Lizzie to have more power and be on the safe side. 

“We have to split up.” Josie announced. 

“Yes. Josie and I will look for Lizzie. Rick, you and Caroline should go look for my aunts in case the three of us are not strong enough.” Hope added.

They agreed to the plan and finally split up. Eventually Hope and Josie found Lizzie. She and MG were cornered by two other wendigos. Hope reached her hand out to Josie. The younger girl took it and together they performed a spell. They shot a giant fireball at the monsters. 

“That was close.” Lizzie said while watching the monsters burn to the ground. The blonde was about to say something else but was interrupted by Hope.

“Safe the talking for later. We need your help. There is a big mama wendigo walking around the school with Landons dead body.” 

“Landon is dead?!” MG was shocked.

“Yes Josie killed him.” Hope wanted to continue talking. 

“Josie killed him?!” Lizzie screamed. 

“Guys! Can you please focus? Hope is trying to tell you the important stuff.” Josie tried to shirt the conversation back to Hope. 

“This is important.” Lizzie protested. 

Josie had enough. She grabbed Lizzie and MG and started walking. “We’re losing time. We have to kill the big wendigo before it does more damage.” 

They eventually found the big wendigo. But the four friends were horrified as they watched it rip Landons head from his body, ready to tear the rest of his body apart. 

It had to stop now. Josie took Hope and her sisters hand. “Aiduuatur.” They said in complete sync.

A big fire wave appeared and quickly made its way to the wendigo. The girls watched as the fire spread all over the monsters body. It was trying to shake the flames off like the last time, but before it could succeed another wave of fire hit it from the other side. 

The three girls spotted Davina and Freya on the other side. 

“Do it again!” Davina shouted. 

The girls did as told. Seconds later the monster was hit by two waves of fire at the same time. This time it wouldn’t rather couldn’t escape the flames. The wendigo cried out in pain as it fell on the ground. It was actually working. 

The witches walked closer, watching every last bit of the monster burn down once and for all.

“We did it.” Lizzie said relieved. 

But as the flames died out it revealed Landons headless dead body still lying on the ground. It was as if he was untouched by the flames. That couldn’t be a good sign. Normally his body would catch flames by now. 

“Why isn’t he burning?” MG asked panicking. 

Soon enough everyone realized that he wouldn’t burst into flames and get up. He was not coming back. Landon was dead, he was dead for good this time. Hope moved her hand to her mouth, trying her hardest not to cry. 

Even though the was mad at him for just leaving like that she never wanted him dead. He was not supposed to die like this. Josie wanted to comfort Hope so she put an arm around her, stroking her gently. 

“You guys go. Davina and I will take care of him.” Freya told the others. Her eyes met with Josies. The original witch just nodded signalizing them it was time to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

The situation was finally cleared. All the wendigos were dead and luckily no one else was hurt in the process. After the events that just had happened Alaric sent the students to bed. It was enough trauma for one day.

Only the originals along with the super squad, Caroline and Alaric were in the great hall. Rafael didn’t know Landon was dead yet. He was still waiting for him to join them, but he slowly started to notice that something was wrong. 

Finally when Davina and Freya came along the boy noticed that there would be no sign of Landon. Maybe he already left again, Raf thought or rather hoped. 

“Where’s Landon?” Raf looked at home. She was the last person he was seen with. “Wasn’t he with you?” 

Suddenly Hope felt guilty. How was she supposed to tell him Landon was dead? She didn’t dare to speak, it was impossible to find the right words. Rafael asked again when Hope didn’t give him an answer. 

Hope opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but nothing was coming out. 

“Landon’s dead.” Josie finally broke the silence. 

“What?” Rafael being shook would be an understatement.

He looked between the people around him. “That’s not possible man. Even if he dies he always comes back.” Rafael was shaking his head, not wanting to believe it. 

Josie was about to say something again but Alaric stopped her. 

“A wendigo took him. When we got to him it was already too late. Josie, Lizzie and Hope tried everything but they had to watch while the monster did horrible things to him.” Alaric was well aware he was leaving out the part where Josie killed the boy first. 

The last thing Rafael needed now was to know that one of his friends killed him first. It would only make the whole situation even wore. He had enough. Raf couldn’t take it anymore he just left. He needed time for himself to process everything. 

MG, Kaleb and the originals also took the chance and said their goodbyes for the night. 

“We’re leaving tomorrow, but we’ll meet you before we do.” Rebekah told Hope before they finally took off. 

Now it was only the twins, Hope, Alaric and Caroline. Josie knew there was a conversation coming up, it was needed to be done. 

Alaric tried to find the right words to start with. But he didn’t know how. He was looking at his daughter who was still covered in blood. She looked like always but he knew that wasn’t the case.

“It was my blood that turned Josie.” Hope admitted. She couldn’t bare the silence anymore. 

“What?” Alaric and Lizzie said in complete sync. 

Lizzie didn’t even know that her sister became a vampire yet. That came as an even bigger shocker to her. 

“How could you Hope?” Alaric was disappointed. He felt betrayed by her. The anger was slowly building up towards the tribred. 

Josie needed to step in. She took Hopes hand and dragged her behind herself. 

“We didn’t even know it was in my system. I can’t believe you’re actually mad.” Josie was directly talking to her father.

“I would’ve been dead otherwise.” The heretic was annoyed by her fathers stubbornness.

Alaric remained silent. He had no argument. After all he didn’t want his daughter to be dead. But the fact that Josie now was a vampire still didn’t sit well with him. The creature he most despised and now his own daughter was one of them. 

“Would you rather have me dead?” It came as a shocker when Josie actually asked him. 

Rick shook his head. “No, no. Of course not. It’s just...” He bit his lower lip. “Caroline can you please take over? I can’t right now.” And he left.

He was leaving? It was him who wanted this conversation so bad after all and now he was just tucking his tail back and left?

“Oh really dad? You’re just gonna leave?” Josie yelled annoyed at him. 

“Let him go.” Caroline stepped in, touching Josies shoulder. 

“He will need some time. He’ll come around eventually. Tomorrow we have to face other things. As for now, we should get all some rest.” Caroline said calmly. 

“Look at the bright side, we have one less problem to worry about.” She added. 

Caroline was talking about the merge. Yes that was indeed one less problem they wouldn’t have to face anymore. But with Josie being a heretic now new problems came right at their door. Nothing they wouldn’t be able to handle, but still. 

“I’m gonna go get some sleep. You should do the same.” Caroline kissed her daughters goodbye before she headed out. 

Josie could finally breath again. What an exhausting evening it was. The day started off so well and became wore by every hour.

“We need to talk.” Lizzie finally spoke up. 

She remained silent for the most part of the conversation prior. But now it was her time to talk to her sister. She sure was not ready to go to sleep yet. Josie didn’t have much of a choice. 

“Okay.” The heretic nodded. She turned around to face Hope, telling her she should go to bed. 

The conversation she was about to have needed to be done alone. It was something only Josie and Lizzie understood. 

With one last kiss goodbye Hope headed out. 

The twins went to their room to talk in private. It was sure not going to be a fun conversation. But the odds that it would be going better than the other one Josie had with Alaric were pretty good. 

Lizzie undressed and was now sitting cross legged on her bed, waiting for her sister to talk. They stared at each other for a while until Josie finally spoke up.

“I’m not sure what you want to know. You know how one turns into a vampire. Same happened to me.” Josie said plain.

“Stop playing dumb.” 

Josie groaned. “Just ask what you want to know.” 

“For starters why did you drink Hopes blood?” 

The heretic let herself fall onto her bed. She was already tired saying this over and over again. Maybe she needed to post in on the internet so everyone could read it whenever they liked. 

“I didn’t intentionally drink her blood. We were making out yesterday and I bit her lip, she started bleeding and I kissed her. Obviously I accidentally drank a few drops of her blood. I didn’t even notice until I died and woke up again.” 

Lizzie nodded. She believed her sister that she didn’t mean to drink the blood. 

“How...how did you die?” It really pained Lizzie to just say that. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to know how it happened. 

Funny enough it almost seemed like it bothered Lizzie more than Josie to talk about it. Josie already changed or rather finally revealed her true self. She was different now. Not in a bad way, just different. Not the typical Josie everyone would except. 

“While getting something to drink for Hope Landon and I crossed ways. I told him to leave but he wanted to talk to me or Hope so badly. So I followed him and he talked in the hallways. He was about to tell me about the wendigos when one of them threw me against the wall. I fell down and couldn’t move. I shouldn’t speak, I couldn’t breath, hell I couldn’t even really think in this moment.”

Lizzie bit her lower lip, trying to hold the tears back. 

Josie continued. “My eyes were barely open. I saw that monster come right at me. Then it turned around and went after Landon. He screamed that he’d come back for me, but he didn’t. I lay there for about half an hour but he didn’t come back. I tried staying awake. I was sure either you or Hope were going to look for me but I just couldn’t keep my eyes open.” 

It was useless, Lizzies tears were flowing anyway. She couldn’t even look at her sister anymore. Josie needed her and she wasn’t even bothered when Hope asked her about Josie. Her own sister was dying and she was too focused at the party to even notice. 

Now saying it out loud even Josie felt a bit bad for herself. But what was even weirder was that she didn’t feel like she was that fragile little girl she just described. It was as if Josie was watching her old self die. 

Josie moved to Lizzies bed, taking her into a hug. She didn’t want her sister to be sad or feel bad. It happened. “Lizzie it’s okay. I’m still here.” 

“But you died alone. You were helpless. The stupid hobbit left you there alone.” Lizzie knew she should feel bad for Landon now that he’s dead. But after listening to Josie she didn’t feel bad at all. How was she supposed to feel bad for him? 

“Look at me, I’m fine. Also Landon got my revenge at last. Hope already told you I killed him.” Josie added. It was never her intention for him to die for good. 

He would’ve woken up again if it wasn’t for the wendigo. 

The twins sat in silence, still hugging each other. 

“So you don’t hate me for being a vampire?” Josie wanted to make sure everything was okay between them.

“Hell no. I’m sleeping with one Jo. Also now we both get to live and don’t have to think about the stupid merge stuff anymore. I still have my sister. I could never hate you. I’m just really really glad you’re still alive. Vampire or no vampire.” 

It helped Josie a lot that at least her sister was okay with her being a vampire now. She just knew the next few days were going to be a drag, couldn’t hurt to have another person who’s on her side. The heretic just really wished her father would come around. 

Josie knew that Caroline wouldn’t have a problem with it. She was a vampire herself she was in no place of judgment.

“I’m tired. Dying is really tiring.” The heretic laughed. Her sister didn’t think it was funny at all by the look on her face. “I love you Lizzie.” Josie said while still laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

The last thinking Josie remembered that she was just fine going to be because she was tired. Next thing was that she woke up with this burning hunger inside her. She stormed out of bed, looking around her. 

It was still dark outside. She must’ve slept only a few hours. But now her hunger was killing her. Josie stumbled around the room trying to stop this feeling. It was as if her throat was on fire. She grabbed a bottle of water on her nightstand and chocked it all down. Nothing, the hunger or rather thirst was still there. 

Josie touched her throat, crying for it to stop. She was going mad. All she could hear was Lizzies blood streaming through her veins. This couldn’t be happening to her. Josie felt her body wanting to give in and just drink Lizzies blood, but she couldn’t let her body win. 

The heretic bit her bottom lip so hard she started bleeding. The hunger didn’t want to get down. She was starting to panic. How long would she be able to resist her inner fight? Josie had to get out. Now. Before it was too late. 

She to her bed, taking her phone and running off in vampire speed. Josie didn’t know where to go. Somewhere safe, somewhere without humans. The only place that came into her mind was the old abandoned house they usually throw parties. 

As soon as she got there she texted Hope, asking her to bring blood from the schools blood supply. Soon Josie got a text from Hope, telling her she’ll be there as quick as possible. 

But the waiting almost killed Josie. She ran stormed form one side of the room to the other and back. She needed to distract herself as good as possible. Just stop thinking about it, she thought. How was she able to control herself before but now not? Why couldn’t she just hold it together? 

Time passed by so slowly Josie actually wanted to die at some point. But then she heard footsteps outside. She could also smell blood. It was Hope. Josie listened as her girlfriend opened the door and entered the house. The heretic was on the second floor thinking it would be safer up there. 

As the footsteps became louder Josie ran as far as possible from the stairs as she could. 

“Josie?” Hope sounded worried.

“Stay where you are!” Josie shouted across the room. 

Hope entered the second floor, still standing on the stairs.

“I’m not able to control myself.” Josie said between her teeth. 

Hope saw that Josie was struggling. She didn’t want to make it any harder by coming to close. But at the same time she wanted to help. It worried her to see Josie like this. 

“Take this. You will feel better in a moment.” Hope threw the blood bag at Josie. 

Who sped up and coughed it halfway. Within seconds the bag was ripped open and almost drained. After drinking every last drop of the bag Josie immediately started feeling better. She could feel how she gained control over her body again. 

Josie let out a relieved moan. She was feeling better already.

Hope looked at Josie, not sure if it was safe for them already. She looked at bit hesitated.

“It’s okay. I can control myself again.” Josie cleaned her mouth form the blood.

This was all Hope needed to hear. She found herself almost running to Josie taking her into her arms. Josie closed her eyes and pressed herself against Hope. 

“I’m so sorry you had to see me like this.” Josie felt guilty. But she felt Hope shaking her head, telling her it was okay. 

Hope stroked Josie cheek, pulling her closer for a light kiss. “Don’t you ever apologize. You’re already doing a great job.”

Josie didn’t say anything. Being so close to Hope right now was still a bit terrifying. She was almost certain she was able to control herself again, but listening to Hopes puls was pure torture. 

“We should find your mom first thing in the morning. She has to help us.” 

Josie nodded, knowing it was the right thing to do. She wouldn’t be able to do it herself. As much as Josie hoped that she would be just fine on her own, this showed her that she wasn’t fine. 

“We’ll get through this together.” Hope added. 

Hope was confident that Josie would be fine in no time. She proved herself already yesterday. Hope had seen many vampires over the years and none had the power to have a normal conversation like she did yesterday, not after such short time after the transformation. 

“You are strong, you can do this in no time.” Hope brushed over Josies cheek gently. Smiling with pride at her girlfriend. 

“You were able to control your hunger for so long?” Caroline said impressed as Josie told her about the events of this morning.

Josie wouldn’t say she did a good job, but her mother thought otherwise. “That’s what you’re calling control?” Was this a joke? 

Caroline nodded. “I’ve seen worse. Like Elena, she fed on Matt while we were at a funeral almost drinking too much. Or me who fed on the very nurse who was looking after me in the hospital. I also tried attacking Tylors uncle because I was so driven by blood. Oh and lets not forget the countless times I tried biting Matt even days after I turned. So yeah, you controlled yourself.” 

Josie felt relieved that she was not doing as bad as she thought. But she still had to face the training, she knew she needed it. 

“When Hope came to help me she gave me human blood.” Josie said almost guilty.

“That’s fine. You need to drink human blood from time to time to stay strong. We just need you to get to the point where you won’t try feeding on them.” Caroline said. 

The two spend the rest of the day hunting animals down. Caroline showed Josie everything Stefan taught her years ago. Josie was a quick learner and she also didn’t complain as much as Caroline did back in the days.

Josie hated the taste of animal blood, but that was her new life now whether she liked it or not. Hopefully she’d get used to it. 

Also Josie wasn’t allowed to go to class for the next few days. Just in case she would get hungry while class. Caroline thought that Josie was doing great for a new vampire, but a day or two extra carefulness wouldn’t kill her. 

After training Josie was allowed to see Hope for a few hours. Caroline didn’t want Josie to feel like a prisoner and if anything got out of control Hope knew every spell to keep Josie bound. 

The couple spend some quality time alone in Hopes room. Josie was exhausted from the hunting before. She was laying next to Hope, playing with her fingers while Hope just had her eyes closed and listened to Josie talk.

“Aren’t you afraid I might hurt you when I’m hungry again? You saw me earlier. I could barely keep it together.” Josie was curious. 

“I could never be afraid of you. The worst thing that could happen is me turning into a vampire.” The tribred laughed. 

Hope opened her eyes and looked at Josie. She looked to relaxed right now. 

“You can’t get rid of me that easy.” Hope moved on top of Josie, straddling her.

“What makes you thing I want to?” Josie sounded almost seductive. She placed her hands on Hopes hips. 

The older one grinned as she started grinding her hips slowly against Josie. The new born heretic closed her eyes just feeling Hopes movement. She had to admit it made her really horny, but she didn’t want to give in so easy. Also her mother would come back later and take her to her room.

“Will you kiss me already?” Josie moaned. 

Hope almost couldn’t believe her girlfriend. Josies new found confidence was really attractive, Hope would sure get used to this. 

“I like the new attitude.” Hope said as she leaned in for a kiss. 

Josie moaned once more as their lips finally met. Her grip became tighter at Hopes hips. 

Hoped opened her mouth granting Josies tongue entrance. Josie slipped her tongue inside Hopes mouth, playing gently with hers. 

The situation was quickly getting heated up. Josie hands were all over Hopes body while Hopes hands were buried inside Josies hair. It was as if Josie was on fire again, but this time the only thing that could extinguish the it was Hopes touch. 

“We shouldn’t.” Josie moaned as she felt Hopes hands on her shirt, trying to push it up. 

She knew exactly what Hope wanted. Josie wanted the same, but now was really not the time. First Josie was afraid her hunger might come back and she really didn’t want to eat Hope in this way. Second Caroline could come any minute. Josie sure didn’t want her mother walk in on her a second time. 

Hope began kissing Josies neck. “Why not?” she moaned seductively in Josies ear.

This girl was making it impossible to keep a clear mind. But Josie knew they had to stop. So she pushed Hope gently off her or at least she was trying to. Hope didn’t want to stop just yet. 

“One more minute and then we’ll stop.” Hope begged.

But before Josie could say something someone knocked on the door. Both girls groaned in sync as the door slowly opened. 

Josie tried to push Hope off as quick as she could. 

“Hey mom.” the heretic sounded nervous.

In response Caroline just laughed. “Okay lovebirds, let’s call it a night. You will have more time to fool around tomorrow.” 

Josie got up and gave Hope one last kiss before heading out with her mother.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days passed by quickly. Josie spend every day training with Caroline. Making sure Josie would be able to go back to normal as fast a possible. 

Caroline must admit her daughter was a rather quick leaner. Within three days Josie managed to be completely in control of her hunger around human. They tested it a few times with Hope and Lizzie and every time Josie passed. 

The last obstacle Josie had to face now was her father. The two haven’t talked since the night Josie was turned. Caroline told Josie every single day it would be fine, but Josie doubted it. 

Since today was the last day of training Josie had to talk to Alaric soon. He was the once deciding whether or not she was allowed to go back to class.

“I finished my training. Mom told me to see you.” Josie walked into Alarics office without knocking.

Alaric was sitting on his desk. He looked up as his daughter walked inside. “The door isn’t just decor. People use it to knock.” 

Josie sat down across her father. “I’m already inside now. Besides I could only hear one heartbeat. I knew you were alone.” Josie simply said. Her new powers really came in handy. 

The headmaster just shook his head, already slightly annoyed. But he knew he should finally talk to Josie. Caroline and Lizzie have been bugging him all week. Lizzie went so far and threatened him to never talk to him again if he wouldn’t make some peace with the whole situation. 

“So, I heard your training was going well.” Alaric folded his hands and leaned back into his seat. He finally looked her daughter in the eyes.

“Want me to compell you?” Josie joked. 

But other than Josie Alaric didn’t found it to be funny at all. 

Without any words Alaric pulled a knife our his desk. He got up and walked it. Josie knew what her father was about to do. Rick wanted to see if she was really able to control herself. 

Josie would be lying if she said that seeing or smelling blood wouldn’t bother her at all. But she knew how to control it, very good she might add. 

Alaric leaned against his desk. He looked his daughter dead in the eyes while he cut his hand. Josie took a deep breath, smelling the blood. It smelled good, so fresh and warm. But she wasn’t showing anything. Acting as if it didn’t bother her. 

She kept the eye contact, making sure Alaric saw that not even her eyes changed. 

“Happy now?” 

Alaric watched Josie closely. He was very impressed to say the least. As much as he wasn’t okay with Josie being a vampire he couldn’t really tell the difference.

“I think we’re done.” Alaric finally said.

“Want any of my blood? Your wound will heal in no time.” Josie offered. She already knew her father wouldn’t take it. He would rather die than take one single drop of vampire blood every again in his life. 

Josie jumped up and took her fathers bleeding hand. “Then at least let me do a spell.” Without waiting for an answer she whispered something and performed a spell. 

The wound closed in no time. “There you go.” Josie smiled at her father. 

Alaric remained silent. He really tried to be mad. But Josie was making it really hard for him. She was the same as she always was. Except the confidence boost she got, but that was something Alaric couldn’t complain about yet. 

“Josie.” 

The heretic looked up at her father once more, meeting his eyes. He pulled her into a hug, holding her tight and kissing her head.

“I love you so much Josie.” The headmaster said, almost crying.

Josie moved her arms around Rick, holding him close like she used to when she was a child. 

“I love you too dad.” It felt like a big weight has been lifted off of Josies shoulders. 

Josie was beyond excited to be able to go back to class. It has been a while, but everything seemed to go back to normal. 

At lunch time Josie could finally join her friends again. Lizzie and Hope sat there with the rest of their friends. Even Rafael joined them, but he remained mostly silent. Landons dead wasn’t even two weeks ago. 

“Hey guys!” Josie took a seat next to Hope and her sister. 

Everyone greeted her happily. Her friends missed her too. The only people who were allowed around Josie the last week were Lizzie and Hope, mostly for the training. 

“So Josie. I’ve been meaning to ask you. You’re a vampire now but you still have your magical powers. How is this possible?” Kaleb asked curious. 

He obviously didn’t know what a heretic was. No one could blame him, they were very rare and since Kaleb hasn’t been around for hundred years it’s only natural to ask.

“It’s because I’m a siphon witch I got to keep my ability to do magic even after I turned into a vampire. It’s called a heretic. You can think of it as a hybrid between a vampire and a witch.” Josie was happy to explain.

“So you’re a vampire and a witch? That’s so cool!” MG admitted.

He was a new born vampire as well. Most of the students here didn’t have much experience with magical creatures. None of the vampires in the school came from a family of vampires like Hope or the twins. 

“You know that’s unfair. You’re going to keep your beauty forever.” Lizzie joked. 

Everyone started laughing. That was not the reason Josie turned, but of course that was all Lizzie could think of. 

“Now I can keep this one literally till the end of time.” Hope took Josies hand. 

“This one can hear you.” Josie acted like she was offended. 

Once more the group started to laugh. Soon the friends started talking about daily stuff. Like how everything is starting to feel a bit normal again. After last weeks events on Hopes birthday the whole school was a bit shaken. 

Landons death was still not processed by everyone. 

While talking Josie noticed Sebastian coming into the dining hall, looking at Lizzie from across the room.

Josie leaned forward. “Lizzie, I think your vamp boyfriend is staring at you.” She giggled.

The blonde turned around meeting his eyes. He was definitely looking at her, she knew exactly what he wanted. 

“Okay guys I’ll see you later. Someone is waiting for me.” Lizzie got up and left the group.

MG watched sadly as Lizzie left with her new boyfriend. He felt defeated once again. He knows the Lizzie ship had already sailed a while ago but he still had feeling for her.

Kaleb noticed the change of mood in MG so he decided to take him out and spend some more “Bro time” as he referred to it. 

Rafael also excused himself and left the table. 

Now only Hope and Josie were left. But the couple didn’t mind. 

“Are you free later?” Josie asked.

Hope nodded, asking why. 

Josie wanted to take Hope on a proper date, but didn’t tell her right away. 

“Meet me outside the school later. It’ll be a surprise.” 

The day went on uneventful. Josie went out for a quick hunt. She didn’t want to meet Hope hungry. Even though she was in control of herself she found it particularly hard around Hope. The tribreds blood always smelled sweet. Even through her veins Josie could smell the blood.

So the best Josie could do was to try to be well fed before meeting Hope. 

“What are we doing?” Hope found Josie waiting outside of the school building as she said.

The heretic took her girlfriends hands in hers, kissing them.

“You and I are going out on a date tonight.” Josie said sweet.

Hope found herself smiling. This was the first time the two would have a proper date. Not that Hope was complaining, not at all. She loved spending time with Josie no matter what. But it was nice of Josie to plan a real date. 

“Lets go now before something or someone gets in the way.” Josie added. 

It wasn’t easy spending time alone. Usually someone would always interrupt. Whether is was their friends or Josies family.

“Lead the way.” Hope smiled. 

Josie gave Hope a brief kiss before heading off. 

As they were walking towards the school gate they saw someone running towards them. Josie already groaned in annoyance. She could already tell it was her sister. 

“Whatever it is, it can wait till tomorrow.” The heretic groaned. 

Hope pinched her girlfriend in response. 

“You gotta help me guys.” Lizzie said out of breath. 

“What happened?” Hope asked concerned.

The blonde was trying to catch her breath before finally talking again. “Sebastian and I were in the woods.” 

“What where you doing in the woods?” Josie asked confused.

Lizzie was looking her sister dead in the eyes. Seconds later it clicked. 

“Anyway. As we were...talking some random bitch came around. I told her to leave but instead she just kissed Sebastian. He then just followed her and disappeared.” 

Josie was still a little confused. That was making absolutely no sense. Hope looked at Josie, not sure what to say. 

“So Sebastian is an ass and dumped you for some random stranger.” Josie assumed. 

Her sister shook her head. “No. Sebastian wouldn’t do that to me. I think that chick used some spell on him. She’s maybe another monster or so.” Lizzie sounded just a little bit crazy.

There were no monsters coming out of the pit since the wendigo attack. Also Landon died, why would they be still coming to Mystic Falls? That made no sense. It also made no sense that a random girl appears on school ground and just kiss steals Lizzie boyfriend.

“Come on guys, you gotta help me. What if my boyfriend is in real danger?” Lizzie was really worried. 

Josie wasn’t in the mood fro this but she couldn’t leave her sister hanging.

“Okay fine. One hour. We go talk to dad see if he knows something. If we don’t find anything I’m going on my date.” 

Lizzie jumped in the air and thanked her sister multiple times for willing to help her. The blonde was sure that this girl who took Sebastian must be a monster. 

“It’s either a siren or a succubus.” Dorian said looking up from a book.

The girls went to Alaric. Together with Caroline and Dorian they went through several books, looking for a mystical creature that fit Lizzies description. 

“Aren’t sirens like mermaids, they live in the ocean or at least in a see lake.” Caroline asked. 

Dorian nodded. He turned a few pages in the book looking for succubi. Caroline was right it probably wasn’t a siren.

“So that bitch must be a succubus!” Lizzie was still in rage that the monster stole her boyfriend. 

After a good 10 to 15 minutes of searching Dorian found out some stuff about succubi. They were usually sucking out other mans souls while sleeping with them. One kiss was enough to make them to anything they wanted to. 

Since the monster was hunting men the mission had to be done without Alaric and Dorian. It was too risky for them. So Josie, Hope, Caroline and Lizzie took it upon themselves to slay the succubus. 

Together they went into the woods surrounding the school ground. Later on they decided to split up to cover more ground. The twins went off together. Caroline and Hope paired up and went into another direction. 

The twins covered as much ground as possible but still no sign of Sebastian nor the succubus. Lizzie was getting tired of it so she used a location spell, hoping it would work. But they only got a direction where the vampire was supposed to be. 

“Well better than nothing.” Lizzie said, walking towards the given direction. Josie was closely behind her. 

The girls went deeper into the forest. Josie suddenly hear her mother cry out in pain in the distance. Not knowing if it was her vampire hearing she stopped.

“Why are you stopping Josie?” 

So Lizzie couldn’t hear it. “I heard mom. I think she’s fighting someone.” Josie tried to focus, hoping she would hear more.

The only other noises she heard was an unknown voice, that must have been the succubus talking.

“Lizzie come on. I know where they are.” 

Caroline was fighting against Sebastian. He was controlled by the monster. He wasn’t able to speak or think. The blonde vampire knew this wasn’t him trying to kill her. He was under the spell of the succubus.

While the two vampires were fighting, Hope was in a fight herself. She took it upon herself to fight off the succubus. 

“You’re a strong one. I like that.” The succubus pushed Hope to the ground. “I think I’m gonna make you mine.” She added while walking closer to the tribred.

“Sorry I’m already taken.” With that Hope kicked the monster in the stomach. She quickly got up, ready for another kick. But the monster was already back on her feet. 

“Oh you precious little thing.” The succubus was already too close for Hope do to anything. 

Hope wanted to do a spell, but the monster already held her face. “Like I care if you are taken or not. You will be mine after I kiss you.” 

The succubus pulled Hopes face closer and closer only inches away from her lips. Hope was unable to move as if the monster already took control over her body. 

“Only one little kiss and you will be mine.” - SNAP 

The monster released Hope and fell on the ground, revealing Josie who was standing behind it. Everything went too fast for Hope to see it. 

“No one kisses my girlfriend but me.” The heretic said pissed.

Hope signed relieved and fell into her girlfriends arms. “Thank god you’re here.” 

Josie held her close and kissed her a few times. 

Lizzie went to her mother who had stopped fighting. Sebastian was looking at Caroline and Lizzie. The second Josie snapped the monsters neck Sebastian gained control over his body again. Lizzie jumped into his arms. 

“You’re alright! I would have killed that bitch for kissing you. How dare she kiss my boyfriend.” Lizzie said while hugging Sebastian tight. 

“I am so sorry Caroline. I never meant to fight you.” Sebastian looked at his girlfriends mother.

The blonde vampire nodded. “It’s fine. I know it wasn’t your fault.” 

“I’m sorry to disturb your conversation but this one is still here. Shouldn’t it burn or fall to dust like the rest of the monster? Maybe it will wake up again.” Josie pointed at the succubus. 

Everyone gathered around the succubus, watching it closely. Josie had snapped its neck. It wouldn’t make sense for it to get up again. But nothing was impossible in this world. Who knows what succubi were capable of. 

“Should we take her with us? Lock her up or something?” Hope asked.

Caroline nodded, she took out her phone and called Alaric for a second opinion. The decision was made so they took the monster with them. They would lock it up and see if it will wake up again or not. 

Finally back at home it was too late for Josie and Hope to go on the date Josie planned. So Josie decided to walk Hope to her room. The date night was ruined who would have thought. She wanted this to be a special night but yet again a monster had to cross paths with them. 

“Don’t look like this.” Hope said as they got to her door. She took Josies hands in hers and kissed them gently.

“But I wanted this night to be special.” Josie pounded. 

“I’m not tired yet. You can still make this night special.” the tribred said seductively.

Josie looked up, her eyes were almost glowing. She knew exactly what Hope was implying. The heretic liked her girlfriends thinking a lot. 

Hope opened the door showing Josie she was obviously invited to stay the night. 

Without further ado Josie grabbed Hope and thew her onto the bed in vampire speed. This night would sure be very special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been reading all the comments and I wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. I really love writing this story but what I love even more is seeing that other people enjoy reading it. 
> 
> But I have to tell you that the story is about to end very soon. I feel like the ideas in my head are fading and I don't want to write anything without a plan as of where I want to take the story. I think it will be at least 1 or 2 more chapters before I end the story. 
> 
> But, yeah I know another but. But I'm playing on writing a sequel to this story once my inspiration hits me again. Any suggestion in which direction you guys want me to take the story? 
> 
> Anyways I've already wrote too much. 
> 
> Love you all 
> 
> Izzy


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello everyone.
> 
> I know this one's a bit short. But I'm coming up with something that needs a bit more time to write. I won't be writing too many chapters on this story. But I really want to write something about Penelope as well so I will be taking a bit longer than usual.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Lots of love
> 
> Izzy.

The next couple of weeks went uneventful. After that night with the succubus no other monster appeared. But the succubus was still around. It haven’t woken up yet, but also didn’t disappear.   
Ever since that night nothing other significant happened. 

Spring was at its last days, summer was coming closer every day. The days got longer and the nights hotter. Soon enough the nights were hot enough for the students to throw their not so secret secret party again. 

Lizzie was currently planing the “Summerstart” party as she referred to it. The super squad was of course forced to help with everything. Lucky for them Lizzie didn’t have too much to plan. Just the time, music and drinks. 

The group met to discuss the final preparations in the twins bedroom. Luckily Josie and Hope managed to escape Lizzie. 

They made an excuse and sneaked into Hopes room, fooling around all day long.   
Later that night the couple was lying in bed, naked. Josie was lying on her stomach while Hope was lying on her back. Both were covered by some sheets. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Hope smiled. 

The heretic smiled as well, thinking about how much she would love to spend an eternity with Hope in bed. 

Hope scooped closer, reaching for Josies breast. She cupped it, gently massaging it. 

“Wanna go for another round?” The tribred bit her lower lip. 

Josie was really tempted, she was but she also was really hungry. Not that she hadn’t eaten this morning, but after five rounds with Hope it didn’t came as a surprise that she was already hungry again. 

“I’m hungry.” Josie admitted.

“I can help you with that.” Hope leaned in for a kiss.

“Not like this.” Josie said between the kisses. 

It was almost impossible not to get carried away when Hope Mikaelson was kissing her, but she really needed to eat. Josie gently pushed Hope away.

“I really need to eat though.” The heretic said a bit more serious. “How about I go grab a blood bag? I’ll be back before you notice.” 

Hope moaned disappointed. But she knew she had to let Josie feed. The tribred watched as her girlfriend got up. 

Josie picked up some short pants and a show which belonged to Hope. “You don’t mind me borrowing your clothes, do you?” Josie sounded so sassy right now. It turned Hope really on again. 

Down in the kitchen Josie made sure she was alone before walking towards the refrigerator. She opened it quickly, reaching for the nearest blood bag she found. Within seconds the bag was opened and the young heretic started drinking.

The hunger went down slowly but surely. 

“Gee you vampires should know Dr. Saltzman is going to kick your ass for drinking at night.”

Josie froze. She stopped moving, she stopped breathing, she even stopped drinking. Josie knew that Voice, she could never mistaken it for someone else. But she couldn’t believe her own ears. 

Soon she gained control over her body again. With that she slammed the door of the fridge. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Penelope?” The heretic finally said in annoyance.

The look on Penlopes face was priceless. 

The witch expected to see literally anyone but Josie. She looked down on the other girls hand who was still holding the blood bag. 

“Why are you drinking blood?” Penelope asked, still in shock.

Josie took another sip of her blood. She enjoyed the look on Penelopes face. “I asked first.” 

It took the witch a moment to realize Josie said something. 

“I got into too much trouble at my new school so my mother send me back here.” Penelope answered as she started walking towards her ex girlfriend. 

“Also I missed you.” the witch tried putting her hands on Josies waist, but the heretic took a step back.

Nothing new for Penelope to get rejected. “But back to my question. Why are you drinking blood?” 

Josie wondered why she was even having this conversation. She wanted to leave but she owed Penelope still an answer.

“I died and became a vampire. I think you know how this works.” Josie took a last sip of her blood and put the bag aside. 

Penelope couldn’t believe Josie was a vampire now. “Why? What happened while I was gone?” The witch was worried about Josie. 

Josie wasn’t having it. She groaned in annoyance. 

“A lot happened, but that’s none of your business. Now get out of my way my girlfriend is waiting for me.” The heretic pushed her ex girlfriend aside, walking past her.

“Girlfriend?” Now Penelope sounded as if this came as a bigger surprise than the fact that Josie’s not a vampire. 

Frustration grew inside Josie. Why the hell was Penelope acting like it was her business. Josie stopped, turning around to face her ex once again. “Should I have asked you first?” 

Penelope was caught off guard by Josies confidence. This wasn’t the Josie she left behind months ago. Sure that must have been her new vampire side, Pen thought. 

“No, no.” The witch started. “In all honesty it does bother me a little.” She tried playing it cool. But there was no way she could. Penelope still had feelings for Josie. She had hoped to reconnect with the heretic when she returned to school. 

Josie just shook her head and turned around, ready to leave for real. 

“Who is it anyway? Is she even good competition?” The witch still tried playing it cool.

Was she being serious, Josie thought. “It’s Hope and don’t try to start this whole competition crap. Nothing compares her. Good night Penelope.” with that Josie finally left the kitchen.

Penelope stayed for a while longer, letting the conversation happen again in her head. Nothing was anything like she expected it to be when she came back. Josie was now a vampire and to top that she was dating Hope Mikaelson. Something Penelope never expected to happen. 

After what felt like hours to Josie she was finally back in Hopes room. Hope didn’t notice how long her girlfriend was away. She she sure noticed Josie frowning. 

“What’s with that face?” Hope moved, sitting on her bed, waiting for Josie to join her.

The heretic just let herself fall on the bed. Frustration written all over her face.

“You won’t believe who I just met in the kitchen.” 

Hoped was confused. Who could ruin Josies mood so bad? It was nighttime, everyone should be asleep by now. And even if she saw someone, why would she be like this?

“Who?” The tribred asked curious. 

“Penelope Park.” 

Now it made perfectly sense that Josies mood dropped. But Penelope left she school months ago. What was she doing in Mystic Falls again? 

“Did she do anything?” 

“She was just as usual. All flirty and talking about how she misses me.” Josie was frowning again.

“I can’t believe her. How can she just show up like this and be like this?” The heretic added. She left out the part where Penelope tried touching her. It wouldn’t make the situation any better.

Hope cuddled up into Josies arms, trying to make her feel better. 

“I can talk some sense into her if you want me to.” Hope sure wouldn’t just be talking to Penelope. 

Josie shook her head. “No. That only gives her power. It’s better if we just don’t pay any attention to her.” The last thing Josie wanted was her girlfriend fighting with her ex girlfriend over her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! I know it took me ages to upload this chapter. But I rewrote it so many times, adding stuff, scratching stuff. It just took a lot until I was finally happy with the chapter itself. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it.

It was finally Friday. The big party Lizzie has been playing for weeks was about to start. Only a few more things were needed to be done. 

While Hope was still training with Alaric the others were setting up the last things. Josie did a cloaking spell so her parents or other teachers wouldn’t see that party and crash it.   
All Josie really wanted today was for her sisters party to be a success.

At nightfall the students were arriving to the party. It took only minuted for everyone to get into party mood. It was probably the work of the strong buzz, but one one really minded. 

Everyone started mingling so did Josie. She was sitting on a bench with MG, chatting with him. 

“What would you say were the biggest changes since you turned?” MG never really got the chance to talk properly with Josie since she was turned. 

He noticed that he spent less time with her than he used to. But on the other side he saw how happy Josie was with Hope. This was probably the reason why she spent less time with the others. 

“That I can do magic whenever I want now. I don’t need to siphon magic anymore. Okay well actually I do, but I use the magic of my vampire side to do that.” Josie took a sip of her drink while thinking about any other major changes.

“Oh and of course the fact that I need blood now. I never thought I’d get used to it. But thinking about it now I can’t think of anything more delicious than blood.” The heretic admitted.

MG nodded and toasted with Josie. “I totally agree.” 

Josie smiled at her vampire friend. She felt like she could connect to him on another level now. She finally understood why it was so hard for him to resist when one offers him blood. Josie was about to say something when she spotted her least favorite person. 

Penelope also saw Josie. She winked at her as she walked towards the heretic. 

“The evil witch joined the party. That’s my cue.” Josie took the last sip of her drink and jumped off the bench. “See you later.” With that she left MG alone.

Josie was really hoping her girlfriend would come around soon. The last thing the heretic wanted to do tonight was play hide and seek with Penelope. 

After what felt like hours of hiding from her ex girlfriend she felt like she needed another drink. Josie looked around, feeling she safe since she didn’t saw Penelope. Everything was clear so she went tot the set up bar, pouring herself some none alcoholic beverage.

For the first time in hours she finally felt slightly relaxed. But just as Josie thought she was safe the witch appeared behind her. 

“Is it just me or are you actually running away from me?” Penelope asked as confident as always.

The witch made Josie jump. She sure wasn’t expecting to see her that fast again. Josie turned around. 

“Not everything is about you, evil one.” Josie tried her best to hide that fact that she was lying. She was really bad at it or at least she was until she became a vampire. 

Penelope laughed. “I know you too well Jojo.” 

The heretic bit her lower lip. Penelope knew her too well indeed. Josie hated that fact. She tried to play it off.

“What do you want?” 

“You of course, silly. Ever since I left all I could thing about was you.” The witch didn’t sound too bothered, but both knew she was dead serious. 

Josie was well aware of the other girls feelings. She could remember the day Penelope left as if it was yesterday. It broke Josies heart. Even though she was now happier than ever with Hope, it still pained her to think back to that day. 

The feelings Josie had for Penelope were real, just like her feelings for Hope. But she couldn’t believe Penelope wouldn’t let go even now that she knew Josie was in a relationship.

The heretic shook her head in disbelieve. “I told you I’m with Hope now. She makes me happy.” 

Penelope looked around. “Where is that girlfriend of yours then? If I didn’t know her I would believe you only made her up.” The witch came closer.

Lucky for Josie Hope entered the party the second Penelope took a step. Hope immediately saw her girlfriend talking to the witch and practically stormed to Josies side. The tribred put an arm around her girlfriends shoulder, kissing her briefly. 

Penelope watched them in pain. It was as if it was actual pain shooting though her chest. She never thought the day would come she’d see Josie kissing another girl, let alone Hope. 

The tribred turned her attention to Penelope. 

“Penelope.” 

“Hope.” 

Neither of the girls were amused to see the other one. Their greeting was so cold it could probably stop global warming. 

“Is there a problem?” Hope looked between the girls. 

Penelope just raised her arms in defense and left. 

Josie exhaled in relieve and turned to Hope, putting her arms around her girlfriends waist.

“You are my hero.” The heretic giggled. 

Hope smiled and kissed Josie in return. She was glad she could step in before something happened. Even though she knew Josie could take care of herself just fine, especially since she turned. 

“Was she bothering you? What did she want?” 

Josie shrugged it of. She was really not in the mood of a fight. Which would definitely happen if she told her girlfriend what Penelope just told her. 

“For real what did she want? I can go back and talk to her.” Hope tried to play the protective girlfriend. 

Josie actually thought it was kind of cute how Hope tried to protect her. “It’s fine. She told me she still wants me back. You know the typical Penelope. But don’t bother with her. We’re here to have fun.” 

Hope wanted to say something back but Josie took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Josie really wanted to escape this conversation. She didn’t need anyone to protect her, not even Hope. 

Although the heretic was really grateful for having Hope looking out for her, it bothered her. Josie was very capable of protecting herself and handling her evil ex on her own. 

The couple was now on dancing together to a slow song. Josies arms around Hopes waist while Hopes arms were resting on the other girls shoulders. 

“The cloaking spell you did is really great by the way. If I didn’t know you all were here I would’ve been fooled.” Hope whispered to Josies ear.

“Thank you.” The heretic took the compliment and thanked her girlfriend with a kiss. 

Moments later Josie pulled Hope into a tight hug. 

“Have I told you how great you look today?” The tribred whispered again. 

Josie giggled. “I look like always.” The compliment still felt good. 

Hope closed her eyes and just relaxed. For a moment the couple stayed silent, just enjoying one another. 

“Doesn’t change the fact that you look great.” Hope added.

The heretic couldn’t hider her smile as she listened to Hope. It made her heart warm. The most beautiful part about everything was that Hope didn’t need to try and make Josie feel loved. Just being around one another made them feel special and loved. 

As she couple dance Josie noticed Penelope watching them. For a split second their eyes met but Josie tried looking away. It was weird seeing her ex girlfriend watching her with her current girlfriend. 

But what Josie didn’t see was the expression on Penelopes face change. She looked really sad actually.

“What is SATAN doing here?” Lizzie interrrupted the couple, making them separate. 

Lizzie was clearly talking about Josie ex girlfriend. She never referred to someone else as Satan other than Penelope. 

This was when Josie forgot to tell her sister about Penelope being back. She figured Lizzie would’ve met the witch by now. Apparently Josie was wrong. 

Josie looked at her twin. “I saw her a couple days ago in the kitchen. Apparently she got kicked out of her school in Bulgium and her mother send her back here.” 

Lizzie groaned in announced. The last thing she needed right now was Penelope roaming around this party or the school ground at all.

“Can’t we just make her leave again?” 

Josie actually thought about it for a second. But they couldn’t and Josie wouldn’t. The twins couldn’t thought out everyone they had personal beef with. Otherwise the party wouldn’t have half the people here because of Lizzie. 

“Can’t we just ignore her? The more we talk about her the move she gets what she wants.” Josie was right, even Lizzie knew that. 

Lizzie crossed her arms. She hated when she couldn’t do anything. 

“There you are Elizabeth.” All of the sudden Sebastian turned out of nowhere. 

Lucky for Josie. Because he drew all of Lizzies attention. “Hello handsome.” the blonde threw her arms around the hot vampire. 

Josie took the opportunity and went somewhere more quiet with Hope. They each took a drink and found a nice place in the woods. Just far enough for no one to bother them but still close enough to hear the music. 

Hope was sitting on the ground with Josie in front of her, leaning her back against the tribred. Josie was cuddled up in Hopes arms. The older one was whispering all kinds of sweet things to Josies ear while kissing her every now and then. 

The girls couldn’t be any happier than in this moment. 

“You know what the best part about our relationship is?” Josie asked sweet. 

The tribred shook her head. Sure she had thousand answers to her girlfriends question, but she wanted to hear it from Josie.

“It’s that we’re going to be together forever.” 

Hope didn’t answer. Instead she just pulled Josie closer and kissed her multiple times. 

“I really do love you, Josie.” 

Josie started giggling between the kisses. “I love you too.” 

The kisses stopped and Hope rested her head on Josies shoulder. Just looking into the woods with her favorite person in her arms. What a perfect night it was. 

“I never felt joy after my parents died. I don’t think I was really in love with Landon the more I think about it. Sure I cared a lot about him, but it wasn’t love.” Hope stopped, inhaling Josies sent. 

“But with you everything is different. That’s how I know I didn’t love him. I feel like being alive again. Never have I thought I would feel this good again. But you Josie Saltzman made me feel joy and love again. I will never be able to thank you enough for that.” 

This was what true love must have been, Hope thought. 

Josie closed her eyes, just feeling Hope again her back, feeling Hopes heartbeat. 

They stayed like this for a long while. But Josie felt her hunger for blood slowly building up. Okay this was one thing she hated about being a vampire, the suddenly hunger that came out of nowhere. 

Luckily she brought herself a blood bag just in case this would happen. No one wanted a hungry vampire walking around the party. Not even if it was Josie Saltzman. 

“I’ll be right back. I need a little snack.” Josie kissed Hope before getting up. 

The tribred knew what this meant. She briefly told Josie she loved her and stayed behind. 

Josie made her way back to the party again. Inside the house she walked up to the second floor where she hid her blood bag. Carefully Josie took the bag of blood and opened it, starting to drink. 

“Want some fresh blood form the vein?” 

Josie groaned as she heard the devil. What the hell was she doing here again? 

“No thanks, I’m good.” the heretic turned around, still holding the blood bag in her hand. 

How did she always appear out of nowhere? She wasn’t there and one second later she was standing behind Josie.

“Can’t you just leave me alone already?” Josie was so annoyed of Penelope. 

The witch leaned against the wall, looking at Josie. “She really makes you happy, huh.” 

Josie was surprised to hear that. She was expecting something entirely different. That’s why she only managed to nod. 

“I’m happy for you.” The witch said honest. She pushed herself off the wall, still looking at Josie.

“I must admit it hurts to know I couldn’t be the one. But everything I ever wanted for you was to be happy and to find your voice.” The pain in Penelopes voice was unmistakable. 

Josie was in a loss of words. Just hours ago Penelope was all about to win her back and now this? Of course Josie knew Penelope never wanted anything bad of her to happen. But hearing her admit it just like this, all hurt and vulnerable was really hard.

“Penelope...” Josie wanted to comfort her, but she didn’t know how. 

“Don’t Jojo.” Penelope walked towards Josie. 

“The one thing I wish you would say to me is never going to happen.” She came closer and closer but Josie didn’t back off.

Penelope rested her hands on either side of Josies cheeks. “Just know that I love you.” 

The witch started crying. 

Josie was still in a loss of words. Nothing she would say could make the other girl feel any better. If anything it would make it worse. 

Slowly Penelope moves her lips closer to Josies. The heretic thought about pushing her back, but for some reason she didn’t. She just left the kiss happen. It wasn’t a romantic kiss nor lustful. Neither was it a long or passionate kiss. 

But Penelope needed to do it and she was glad Josie didn’t back off or pushed her away.

“I’m sorry but I had to do this.” Tears were still flowing down the witches cheeks. 

“It’s okay.” Josie whispered. 

She understood what Penelope meant. This kiss wasn’t to harm Josies and Hopes relationship. It was a goodbye kiss, Josie was sure of it. A final and last kiss.

“I won’t stand you and Hope in the way anymore. I saw the way you looked at each other.” Penelope tried to form a smile, but she was unable to. 

The witch let go of Josie but the heretic pulled her back into a hug. Despite of everything that happened a small part of Josies heart will always love Penelope for standing up for her the countless times she did or rather everything Penelope has ever done for Josie. 

Josie herself had a hard time now keeping her own tears down as she heard her ex girlfriend sobbing in her arms. 

Soon Josie let go of Penelope and their eyes met once again. 

“If your girlfriend kills me for kissing you just know that I died happy.” Penelope finally managed to smile, even if it was a sad smile.

With that Penelope left the house and probably the party. 

Josie stayed a while inside, trying to process everything that just happened. She wanted to find Hope and hold her. She wanted to tell her what just happened, but she was a bit afraid Hope would freak. 

It didn’t take the heretic long to find her girlfriend since she was still on the same spot she left her. 

“Where have you been so long?” Hope asked when she finally saw her girlfriend. 

Josie sank down next to her Hope.

“I was in the house, drinking my blood when Penelope showed up.” Josie started talking.

“Did she do anything?” Hope already felt her anger building up.

“At first she was just being the typical Penelope. But then she changed. Her voice was low and sad. She told me she saw how happy we were. She even started crying. Then...” Josie stopped. 

Thinking about the events a few minutes ago. 

“Then what?” Hope was still tense. 

“She kissed me.” 

“She WHAT?!” Hope was about to jump up. But Josie took her hand. 

“Stay with me please. Let me explain. She didn’t try to convince me to be with her or anything.” The heretic looked at her girlfriend who was holding eye contact by now. 

“It was more of a goodbye kiss, like for good. Penelope even told me she didn’t want to stay in our way and I believe her. You should’ve seen her. She was so broken and sad. I just couldn’t push her away.” 

The two went silent. That make Josie a bit uncomfortable. She didn’t want this awkward silence between her and Hope.

“Hope can you say something please?” Now the heretic got a little worried.

“I want to punch her. How dare she kiss you.” Hope still sounded angry, but she wasn’t going anywhere. 

Josie took Hopes hand once more. “I know and you have every right to hurt her. But I’m asking you not to do it.” Josie looked at her girlfriends eyes.

“It wasn’t okay of her to kiss me. But I think she’s already suffering enough. I love you, nothing can change that. Not even Penelope Park kissing me.” The heretic assured the other one. 

Hope fought with herself inside. She was battling inside whether she should listen to Josie or just do what her urges told her to do. But in the end she decided Josie was right. The girl was already suffering enough. It wouldn’t make Hope feel any better if she hurt Penelope because Josie would probably be mad at her. 

Penelope might have gotten a kiss or rather stole it but Hope would be spending all eternity with Josie. She wasn’t about to ruin it by going after Penelope now. 

“Okay I won’t do anything. But I swear if she ever does it again I will bite her head off.” The tribred meant that literally. She would go in full wolf mode and bite her head off.

“Deal.” Josie finally pulled Hope closer into a hug. 

Soon they found their positions again like before Josie left and just cuddled. 

The couple had fallen asleep while sitting in the same position. 

Lizzie woke them up. “Guys the sun is coming up. Don’t you want to continue sleeping in a bed?” 

Hope was the one to wake up. Josie was so tried thanks to the events of the party that she didn’t hear her sister.

“I will wake her up in a minute. Go ahead I’m taking her to my room.” The tribred whispered, trying not to wake her girlfriend yet.

Lizzie nodded. “Great. See you later then.” With that the blonde left.

Hope cuddled herself up to Josie again, kissing her cheeks softly until she head a light moan.

Josie rubbed her eyes, still very sleepy. She looked to her left and met Hope warm brown eyes.

“What time is it?” The heretic yawned.

“I don’t know. 5 maybe 6.” 

The tirbed rested her head once more on her girlfriends shoulder and looked into the woods. The sun was slowly showing up, making the woods look even more beautiful than at night. The early sunlight was warm just like Hopes heart.

“After all these year I can finally call you mine.” Josie said softly, now more awake.

“Those years will be nothing compared to the eternity that is waiting for us.” Hope commented.

Josie was now looking at into the woods herself. Noticing this was just the perfect morning. Waking up in the arms of her great love, in the middle of nowhere, with the sun right in front of them. 

“I love you.” Josie said.

Hope kissed Josie cheek once more.

“I love you too.”

-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank every single one of you who stayed with me threw this journey. I'm not sure how you guys feel about Penelope coming back and kissing Josie, but I kind of felt like I needed to give her that. As a tribute to her for not being on the show anymore. I'm also thinking about writing a sequel to this fanfiction. Maybe about how Hope and Josie will live after the school years. Maybe they will move to New Orleans and live with Freya and Keelin in the Mikaelson house. Tell me what your thoughts are on the sequel and also about the chapter/fanfiction in general. I'm really interested in hearing about it! 
> 
> Once again I wanted to thank everyone for staying with me and a very bit shout of to my dear friend Shay for giving me the strength to even write this fanfiction.
> 
> Lots of love 
> 
> Izzy.

**Author's Note:**

> It you're reading this you've made it. Thank you a lot! Again I'm very sorry for any mistake I made. I'm still looking for a native english beta reader. Hopefully someone will come around and help me. 
> 
> This fanfiction is dedecated to my dearest friend Shay. I love you 🎔


End file.
